Just A Little Luv Story
by KittyKatz
Summary: A sick prince Inuyasha is healed, not only physically, by some village miko. Sesshomaru learns how to feel affection, and a pervert gets what he deserves. not a good sumary, anyway pleez review! kaginu mirsan, other pairings possible. chappie 7 now up
1. Chappie 1: A Second Son

Disclaimer: come on! Why should I even bother! Really, Inuyasha does not belong to me! Happy?  
  
GRR! It seems that I can't make faces here anymore -.-;;; oh well...  
  
Because I'm dissatisfied with the amount of space ff.net gave me for a summary, I'm gonna include one here:  
  
Kagome was a miko all her life. Most of her free time was devoted to miko training, and guarding the sacred jewel of four souls. As a young girl, she never had time to make friends. Now, at the age of sixteen, she, though still in miko training, is a very popular student at her school, and has high talent as a miko, recognized many times in multiple miko competitions.  
  
Inuyasha was born with a curse and was kept a secret for all his life. As a hanyou, he was never accepted in the castle, even though he was a prince. One day, after having his heart painfully shattered, he's found next to a river near Kagome's village, almost dead. When he is brought back to the castle, it is found that he is deadly ill, and his mother, a miko, didn't have enough power to save him.  
  
Kagome finds herself being forced to the castle of the western lands and meets a second prince of the Western Kingdom. Bound to duty [A/N: I've always wanted to say that], Kagome stays to heal him, but finds that the only way to make him better is to teach the cold, hating hanyou to have hope and love, the two things that had stolen from him when he was born into this, to him, cold world. How will Kagome manage to melt his heart?  
  
(((())))  
  
Now, on with the show:  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Chappie 1 A Second Son  
  
How long had it been? Eight hours? Kagome forced herself to sit upright and to stay awake. Curse her Miko blood; that was the reason she was now being taken away from her family, her friends, her home, to the house of the demon lord. They didn't even give a good reason, just that they needed a miko in the castle and that she was the only one powerful enough to satisfy the lord. Perhaps the only nice thing that came out of this was the smoldering look on Kikyou's face when they announced to everyone that Kagome was the strongest miko in the area. How Kagome savored the victory, only to find herself in a stuffy, hot, demon drawn carriage, with all the drapes down, nearly suffocating her, and being dragged up the steep, high mountain, in the middle of her summer vacation, to meet the royal family.  
  
Something like this only happened once before, the demon lord fell ill with some magical disease, and they called on a village miko to cure him. The only hitch to the story was: where was the miko now? Some say she was killed, others say she caught the disease herself, and a few jokes had been made in the direction of love. However, that was impossible.  
  
Demons and humans never married, it was an unwritten taboo. But it was a very nice story to believe, and funny to joke about later on. Perhaps the lord was ill again, and now needed a new miko to cure him. Or perhaps a son needed the curing. Oooh, Kagome had heard many tales about the son, he was supposed to be beautiful, strong, and very well mannered. Though he did have a reputation of being very cold to the humans in the kingdom, he did do his duty and protected them during stray demon attacks. Kagome had even caught a glimpse of this guy. She and Kikyou, damn that girl, were fending off a demon that had its sights set on the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that the two girls were pretty much forced to protect. It was very powerful and must be used with caution. Well, anyway, they were about to lose their heads, when he just appeared and disintegrated it with a mere scratch of a claw. Kagome doubted she'd ever see another guy as handsome as Sesshomaru before, although she did think he looked more like a girl than a guy, but he's still good looking none the less. Oooh, she'll make Kikyou soooo jealous! Granted it was Seshoumaru that she'd have to care for.  
  
Kagome crossed her fingers, getting a little starry eyed, and nearly fell over when the carriage came to a jolting stop. An ugly, toad like demon waddled forward and held out his hand. ?! She has to touch THAT?! Gross, no way! Grimacing, Kagome lightly took the toad's hand and allowed him to lead her into the castle. It was dark, lit dimly by the glowing eyes of demon servants as they did their duties. Hold it! Was she being led through a servants' hallway?! Oh well, she was a human, they were demons, better not complain.  
  
Kagome was led into a small, candle lit room. It was richly decorated but somehow, it seemed simple at the same time. In the middle sat a young, beautiful woman. One could tell she'd seen better days, there were bags under her eyes, and her cheeks were flushed with worry. Her sad brown eyes glistened with tears and they were red and puffy. As soon as Kagome walked into the room, she knew at once that this woman was a miko, and that she used to be human, but no longer is.  
  
The lady looked up and forced a painful smile, "Ah, you must be the miko from the village at the base of the mountain. I sensed you from up here, strongly too, so you must be very powerful."  
  
Kagome lowered her head in respect, and then look up tentatively, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She plucked nervously at her miko's robes that she'd been wearing when the demon soldiers came to bring her here. She wished she had time to change into more comfortable clothes, but then again, first impressions are everything... right? The woman smiled, "You remind me of a young lady who was forced to come here in the same way you did."  
  
Kagome, a little startled, managed, "Really?" it was weak and pathetic, but what else could she say? Suddenly she heard a string of fierce, hacking coughs in the other room, then hoarse shouting, then the sound of expensive glass shattering. Then a young demon maid burst through the door, "You'd better get in there Mistress, he's out of control!"  
  
The woman sighed and gave Kagome a tired, weak smile. There was a touch of pity in her eyes as she left the room, humming a soft, familiar melody. The ruckus in the other room stopped as suddenly as it started. There was a rustling of sheets, and a moment where the crickets outside managed to get their symphony heard, before the sliding door opened once again, and the woman entered, exhaustedly and sat before Kagome.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you why you've been brought here. Years ago, perhaps a year or two before you were born; the demon lord had another son. This boy was kept a secret from the world, so that's why you don't know about him. He was brought up very roughly; he's been unaccepted in the castle and would run away for days at a time. This time, he didn't come back; we sent a search party and found him nearly dead by a stream. He hasn't said a coherent word since, and has fallen terribly sick. You have been brought here as our last and only hope to cure him. I've tried all that I can. But it wasn't enough. He may be a little hard to handle at first, but he really is a kind boy, please be patient, the miko brought here before you had her hands full too, and she pulled through very well, I know you can too."  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
That was weird, Kagome thought. Now, she was being lead to her new rooms by a cute little fox demon with light brown hair. Rooms? Kagome thought. I wonder how many, and how nice they are. Knowing demons for their reputation of looking down on humans, probably not all that great. Then, when she entered her room, Kagome staggered and nearly fell over in shock. The room spacious, yet fully furnished with an extra large bed, huge cushions on the floor and lots of rug covered floor space. It was her dream room.  
  
"Your bathroom is on your left, and your living room is on your right. I hope this is satisfactory." The little fox demon said formally.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, so cute! "This is way ABOVE satisfactory, thank you!"  
  
He gave her a wide smile and scampered off down the hall. Kagome heaved the door shut, then collapsed onto the bed. So much room! What was she going to do with all this room? Ugh! Kagome ran a hand through her hair, wincing at the tangles and slick sweat. Bath time! Kagome slid off the high bed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Ahh, a nice warm bath and- oh! What have we here...? Kagome opened the mirror to find row upon row of every scent of shampoo and conditioner and mousse and hair spray and bath soaps, facial soaps, body oils, body lotions, face lotions, herbal pastes and...you get the idea. Kagome's eyes were wide in disbelief and she sat down hard on the toilet seat, then jumped three feet into the air when her bare hiny met the cold seat. Jeeze, if there ever was such a thing as too much wealth, here it is!  
  
Kagome quickly filled the bath tub, picked out her favorite scented shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and decided to give herself a bubble bath too! This is heaven, Kagome thought, she sure could get used to this! And not only did the water heat up to just the right temperature, but it stayed warm, with heating pads along the side of the tub. What a life! How could anyone be crazy enough to run away from this?!  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Inuyasha painfully trudged up the stone stairs. He was NOT weak! NO! He didn't need some filthy human commoner to help him get better! He'd do it all by himself. His steps slowed as they reached the young miko's door. What was she like? He wondered. His ears wriggled atop his head, listening to the quiet breathing inside. Who was she? She's supposed to be the strongest miko in the kingdom. His nose twitched as he inhaled her scent. She was nervous and frightened; it was evident, poisoning the sweetness in her scent, leaving it bitter sweet. She smelled kind, very unlike Kikyou's scent, which was laced with hate, suspicion and mistrust. He never smelled anything like this before. Her scent had sweet herbs and spring flowers weaved into her own unique aroma. The only person he knew that smelled vaguely similar to this new scent was his mother and only she was ever kind and loving to him. Unconsciously, a small bubble of hope began to form in his chest. Perhaps she would be his first real friend...  
  
Finally, he opened the door, he wanted to see her. Shaking hands slid the light, wooden door open, revealing a small figure atop a giant bed. Jeeze, his mother really over did it, Inuyasha thought, glancing around the luxuriously decorated room. Oh well, he couldn't be mad at her, now could he? The miko's things lay sprawled in a corner of the room. A few odds and ends lay scattered at the foot of the bed, a brush, red and white miko's garb. The only things that were actually unpacked were a collection of photographs on the nightstand, reflecting the moonshine that slithered though the gap in the curtain onto the girl's face. The miko herself was sleeping restlessly, turning one way, then another, never holding one position for more that five minutes. Nightmare? Inuyasha thought, tilting his head like a dog. [A/N: teehee]  
  
Quietly, he crept over to her bed and peered into her face. Golden orbs widened. Inuyasha was very taken aback with what he saw. She was beautiful, yes, but she looked almost identical to Kikyou. Gods, why her of all people and faces? Inuyasha cursed silently, so not to waken the slumbering girl. Kagome sighed in her sleep and turned toward Inuyasha, giving him a better view of her soft face. He studied it carefully. Amber irises traced her cheek, eyes, and nose. When he finished his examination, relief flooded through his veins. Upon a closer look, this girl was actually very different from that bitch. Her cheeks were smooth and pink, a permanent rosy blush and a sharp contrast to Kikyou's pale face. Her mouth was red and lax, unlike Kikyou's tight straight lips, which remained a thin line, even in sleep. A clawed hand hesitantly edged its way toward her face. Horrified, Inuyasha yanked it back, shocked at himself and angry that his body was reacting this way towards this girl.  
  
Dampening the flames to his bubbling temper, he slowly reverted his attention back to the sleeping miko. He was curious to see her eyes, he suddenly wanted to look into them, to search in them for that comfort and security only his mother had ever given him. But he squashed that feeling back down into his chest; he had no use for it in this cold world. No, this girl might just be as cruel and shallow as her look alike. He refused to think that anyone, save for his mother, would ever care for him. He'd been hurt too many times for that, and he won't make the same mistakes again. But the urge to touch her, to see her eyes, was still there, a little subdued, but still tickling the back of his mind.  
  
It was too dangerous to stay here, he had only stood over her sleeping form for a few minutes, and she was already creeping into his ragged and scarred heart. No, he can't stay here; she can't stay here. She'll have to go back as soon as possible. He can endure physical pain, but his heart was still bleeding from his last hurt, he couldn't bear to have it wounded again.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"Papa!" Kagome stretched out her hand, only to grasp nothing but air. "Papa..." Kagome whispered, a single glittering tear sliding down her silk cheek.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, frowning in confusion... then she remembered. She was at the Demon lord of the Western land's castle. To heal...did that lady ever say his name? Come to think of it, the only person in this castle whose name she knew was Seshoumaru... and that cute kitsune, Shippou. She didn't even know that lady's name. Oh well, there's nothing she can do about it, so why ponder?  
  
Kagome got up. It was still pretty dark; she had a habit of waking up early, to see the dawn. It was her favorite time of day. In the morning, everything was starting anew and fresh. Kagome quickly bathed and dressed.  
  
She had some time to pack before she left (well, they said that she most likely will be gone for the rest of the summer), so she unpacked and dressed in her favorite light khaki's that reached halfway down her shin, they were a little figure hugging at the waist and thighs, but were loose at the bottom and had drawstring ends. Kagome pulled a tight, dark green tank top on, then a lighter jade flannel button up shirt. She hated the miko robes she'd been forced to wear when she was on duty, protecting that cursed jewel. Kikyou loved wearing that hot, stifling outfit. She thought it made her look more powerful, more formidable and more beautiful. But to Kagome, comfort, comfort, comfort! Comfort over looks.  
  
Digging through her things again, Kagome pulled out some more pictures and set them on the small coffee table in her living room. She carefully unwrapped her little figurines that she'd received over the years. A tiny fairy perched on a thin blade of grass found a spot on a shelf next to the set of couches near the balcony in her room, the early rays of the sun glittering off the sparkles on her wings. An angel found itself hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the living room, watching over it. A small handmade clay penguin stood tall next to a small stuffed snowman, two wintery companions. Another stuffed animal, a large bean bag horse sprawled at the base of a couch.  
  
The miko gently pulled out her favorite. It was a soft, plush animal, snowy white with twin amber gems for eyes. She tenderly placed the love- worn stuffed dog next to her bed [: P], and then continued unpacking. Kagome cleared a bookshelf and placed her pride and joy in a decorative manner in the shelf. About a dozen globes of multiple shapes and sizes were arranged across the shelf. Dogs, mermaids, horses, mice, rabbits, and more peered out at the world through glass globes. Kagome stepped back for a farther perspective then altered a few positions until she was satisfied. For a finishing touch for the living room, Kagome hung a crystal right above the doorway to the balcony, bathing the room with a multitude of tiny rainbows. Kagome patted herself on the back and headed out the door. Pausing to check the mirror one last time, Kagome slipped out of her room.  
  
After wondering about a little through the main hallways, Kagome noticed a hidden doorway alongside the wall. Curiously, she pushed it open and stepped inside. Ah, the servant's hallway, nifty. Not many servants were about, apparently, she was early, even for demons. Kagome spent a little while wondering around the servant corridors, before asking a young looking demon how to get to the gardens. He told her that if she wanted to visit "Inuyasha's" private gardens, all she needed to do was to go to her balcony, either the one in her bedroom, or the living room, it didn't matter, and there should be a gate at one of the sides next to the wall, and a stair way. The main gardens would take a whole fifteen minutes to walk to, and that would be "demon power walking" too. So Kagome thanked him, wandered back to her room, stepped out onto her balcony and found the gate. She unlatched it and shimmied down the vertical metal ladder and finally ended up in the gardens.  
  
Kagome gaped at what she saw. This wasn't a garden! This was wilderness! Flowers and cherry trees, once carefully look after were growing wild! Stonewalls were crumbling, and there wasn't any pathway at all! Kagome decided to wonder around, ignoring the wise words; curiosity killed the cat. She'd spotted a very tall tree, deep in the center of the "garden" and made her way toward it. As she fought her way through the brambles, she came upon a little trail, heading toward the giant tree. Following it, she then came across a little stream and a tiny, crumbling bridge surrounded by sakura trees on both sides. Carefully making her way across, Kagome continued her trek.  
  
Kagome loved hiking, she loved the way it was always misty in the forests in the morning. She took her time, leisurely trekking through the underbrush, barely following the hidden trail. She skipped through the sakura tree clearing and plunged into the forest again. The young miko breathed in deep, enjoying the fresh, crisp, grassy morning air. Kagome listened to the birds and frogs, enchanted by the sounds in the forest.  
  
Finally, she reached the tree, and what a gigantic tree! It looked so solid and haunting, sitting there with the morning mist shrouding its twisting roots. Kagome slowly stepped toward the tree and laid her palm on its warm bark. It was surprisingly warm for it being so early in the morning. But oh well, Kagome thought as she checked her watch, no time to wonder about that, it's time to see what's for breakfast. Kagome turned around, determined to explore more of it later, and headed back to the house. It was 7:30, and the lady had said that dinner would be served at 8:00, so she'd better hurry. Besides, the lady had also promised to give her a tour around this wing of the castle, Kagome couldn't wait!  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Inuyasha awoke to a painful throbbing in his chest. Curse it! He turned over and grabbed a pill from its bowl at the side of his bed and swallowed hard. If he hadn't decided to visit that miko that night, he could have spared himself this pain. But his curiosity had gotten the better of him. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and he managed to crawl out of bed. He glanced at his clock, 7:45. 15 minutes till they called him to breakfast, and to meet this new girl. Inuyasha really wanted to meet her, but he also really wanted to get rid of her. She was dangerous; he knew his heart couldn't stand another rejection. But still, he wanted to see the color of her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head; it's no use thinking about these things so early in the morning, it'll only make his sickness even worse. The half demon gazed outside, at his favorite tree in the garden. He wanted to visit it again; he needed to. Inuyasha ignored that annoying, but wise, voice inside his head, telling him that it's a bad idea, and will only make him sicker, and jumped off his balcony into his forest.  
  
The red clothed figure raced through the forest, quickly finding the well- worn path. Or at least, well worn to a point that it's obvious to his sharp eyes and sense of smell. However, his nose somehow managed to over look another, sweet, scent lingering in the air.  
  
His body lived for this, this feeling that he got when he was racing through the undergrowth, then leaping into the tree branches. It was freedom. And he savored it. With each leap, it felt like his heart grew wings and soared among the clouds. With each spurt of speed, his blood and body yearned for more. Faster! His heart cried to him. A blur of red shot through the thick branches of the over grown forest. Higher! His soul sang out. He gathered his muscles together and soared over tree tops, gazing around at his position in the sky. The wind combed through his hair, bringing him numerous scents to sniff, sounds to tweak his ears at in curiosity. The howling wind whizzed past his face. He took a detour at the cherry tree grove, off the path, and dashed downstream enjoying the coolness of the water as it played at the soles of his feet. Finally, his tired, sick body could no longer keep up with the pace he'd set, and he trudged to the giant tree, exhausted.  
  
Inuyasha smiled; here was the only place where he allowed himself to smile, to show his true feelings. Not even to his own mother, because he didn't want to make her sad when he was. Which was most of the time. But right now, he smiled, at the tree. This tree grew up with him; it gave him a place to play, a place to hide, and a place to rest. Inuyasha leaped onto his favorite branch, a low branch that was completely hidden by surrounding leaves. That's when he noticed it. That scent. It was the scent of that girl. But how'd it get over here?! The dog in him growled, and he barred his fangs. Who dared to intrude onto his turf? His tree? He'd have to have a talk with that girl, Inuyasha thought, heading back, his blood beginning to boil, he'd have to set things straight with her, as long as she's living here, he'd have to...  
  
Inuyasha collapsed; he was at the edge of his forest. All that jumping around must have done a number on him. He could feel his body writhing on the cold ground in pain, but he was far too weak, to even feel the pain itself. I really did this time, he thought, I hope mother doesn't get ... too worried...  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"Milady!!! Milady! It's Inuyasha! We've found him, he's three quarters dead!" a maid cried, bursting into the small dining room. The lady's face went deathly pale. Without saying a word, she beckoned Kagome to follow her and speedily raced through the corridor. Kagome followed at the best she could, almost getting lost every now and then, until both finally came to a door. It was plain, and solid. But Kagome could also feel that behind the door was a demon, and very weak. But something was puzzling her; this demon also had a distinctly human aura too...  
  
"Kagome," the lady said, startling Kagome, "I am the wife of the demon lord," she let that information sink in as she slid open the doors, revealing a pale, sweating, rasping young boy, about Kagome's age, laying on a simple bed. "And this is my son, the half demon prince, Inuyasha."  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Like? No like? Pleez review!!! Oh, and I need suggestions for wut I should name inu's mom and dad. I'm no good at names, so help much needed! And other suggestions welcome. Thanx!  
  
KittyKatz =.=  
  
Ps. I will not update until I get at least ten or so reviews. Pleez? Pretty pleez?


	2. Chappie 2: Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs featured here. T.T I wish I did though...  
  
I know I said I wouldn't update until I got ten reviews, but I promised a friend to get the next Chappie out, so here it is, but this time, I really wont update until ten reviews! On that happy note . here's the next chapter...  
  
[sigh] re-editing is tough... anyway...  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Chappie 2 Her Eyes  
  
"Kagome," the lady said, startling Kagome, "I am the wife of the demon lord," she let that information sink in as she slid open the doors, revealing a pale, sweating, rasping young boy, about Kagome's age, laying on a simple bed. "And this is my son, the half demon prince, Inuyasha."  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
What?! Kagome thought. The Lady turned to give Kagome a weak smile from her position over her son's weak body. "Can you heal him?" she asked, tearfully.  
  
Kagome walked over to him. His breathing was raspy and shallow; his skin was almost white and slick with sweat. Looking him over, Kagome felt an aura around him. As if something was pulsing in his body in tremors. Kagome knew this feeling; Keade had to treat someone with a similar disease. The symptoms are the same too. The only difference is that the illness was much stronger in this boy, and since he is also a half demon, the aura felt a little different, but not much. She can heal him.  
  
The lady saw the look of confidence in Kagome's face and visibly relaxed. But she also noticed her confused look as well. "I'll explain everything later, I promise." Then she smiled, and took one last look at her son, then exited the room, looking back once, with eyes that said that she's entrusting him to her care, and that she wished she could stay, too. Kagome offered her a confident smile, then turned to look at the mysterious, half demon, boy.  
  
Kagome frowned, for some reason, his breathing was already starting to even out and the rasping wasn't as loud as it used to be. I wonder why, she thought briefly, before setting to work.  
  
Normal sicknesses can only be healed by herbs, with very little help from miko powers, mostly charms and such. And likewise, magical illnesses can only be healed by miko powers, and perhaps a few magical herbs, usually obtained from a demon. Kagome remembered when Keade brought her to the house of the girl that was sick with this illness. The cause was a leaf, dropped by a forest demon, perhaps a squirrel demon or something like that. It had a poison in it that leeched strength out of its victim. It slowed down the body's processes, leading to a drastic drop in body temperature.  
  
So, the first thing Kagome had to do was get this guy warmed up. For a temporary solution, she blanketed him with some of her powers, and then she got up to ask for a heating pad from a servant. While waiting for the pad to arrive, Kagome found the bathroom and got a basin of hot water and a towel, then proceeded to wipe the sweat from this boy's face. Supposedly, the purpose of the poisoned leaf was either a self protection, or a way a catching prey. The sweating was also poison triggered, another way of lowering body heat, and causing dehydration as well. His covers were completely soaked, he needed to drink something.  
  
When the heating pad arrived, Kagome asked for a pitcher of clean lukewarm water, and the servant scurried off, once again leaving Kagome alone with the demon boy. His breathing was still pretty shallow and rasping, he was still sweating, but his body was at least heating up. Kagome felt for his pulse, her eyes widening when she found it beating irregularly, first very weak and soft, then a few heaving pumps that even showed through his chest, before almost completely vanishing again. This was bad. His body was starting to give out. She was slowly stabilizing his condition; that was all she can do at the moment. She managed to get him to drink a few glasses of water that the servant brought into the room. But his lips were still cracked and bleeding. Kagome was on the edge of panic, what could she do? She'd been putting little spells into the water and none of it seemed to be working. She gently toyed with the half demon's sweaty, snow-white puppy ears, thinking.  
  
((flashback))  
  
"Look Kagome, see this leaf on yon girl's back?" Keade pointed a small, red leaf out to the little miko, "it is sucking away the life of this girl."  
  
"Then why don't you just pull it off?" Kagome asked.  
  
The elder miko just smiled, "If ye force it off, it will kill the girl, if ye leave if there, it will kill her as well."  
  
The ten year old sighed, "Then isn't it hopeless?"  
  
Keade laughed, "Not quite, ye see that stem? Connected to it are roots, they reach into the body and suck it dry of life. They also secrete a poison that affects both the body and mind. Only a strong person can fight off the poison."  
  
"I get the poison and root thing, but that still doesn't make it anymore possible to get it out!" Kagome cried, she couldn't understand why this woman was laughing when someone was dying.  
  
Keade laughed again, "Yon girl really has nothing to worry about, the disease will pass like the cold, and the leaf will shrivel and die by itself, that's actually the only way to get rid of the disease."  
  
Kagome looked confused, the old miko still didn't really tell how... "Lady Keade! Why would the leaf die by itself! You still haven't answered me!"  
  
"All right child, I'll tell ye. Remember this well, ye may need it for the National Miko Competition coming up. Now listen carefully. All I need to do for this girl is use a very small portion of my power to reverse the poison's effect on the body daily, and give her water and heat to keep her alive. That is only half the battle, the other half is already won-"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm telling ye, be patient! The other half is in the mind. The poison triggers the feelings loneliness and helplessness in the mind. But this girl has a family who loves her, and I know that she knows. They also support and protect her, and I know that she knows that too. So, there's nothing I have to do, besides keep her body alive, for ye see, child, yon girl's spirit will not give in to the poison, and all I must do is keep her body alive, which requires very little power, just food, water and heat."  
  
((End flash back))  
  
Well, Kagome thought, that's all well and good, but how do I get this guy to fight and win the battle in his mind? He wasn't even awake yet. No matter what Kagome did, if he gave in to the poison in his mind, he won't survive.  
  
Kagome gently brushed a stray lock of silver hair from his cheeks, wincing at the clammy, pale skin. His body was stabilizing considerably, but she was unsure why. It couldn't have been just because of the heating pad or the spells in the water. What's making him breathe easier? Suddenly, his breathing is much more normal. Why? It looks like he stopped sweating. Kagome quickly started to wipe as much away as possible, in order to prevent his body from losing heat to his sweat. And she continually kept slipping him water and healing spells.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
It was that scent again, the one that he smelled by his tree. But, for some reason, it didn't anger him; after all, he probably won't wake up again. The scent of his mother started to fade away, but he was vaguely aware of it. Soft padding footsteps approached his bed, but he took no notice. It would probably be better if he died anyway. Nobody wanted him to live; he'd never ever had a real friend in all his seventeen years alive. And he was never strong enough to satisfy other full demons to accept him. Lets face it, he thought with a final sigh, I'm too weak...  
  
But that scent... it filled his nose and crawled into his unconsciousness. It was the scent of wildflowers, honey, sweet herbs and sunshine. It grabbed onto his life and refused to let it slip away. Inuyasha remembered his exhausting visit to the miko's room. Her face, so like the one who hated him so much, and her scent was vaguely similar to the one that loved him so much. He remembered looking at her sleeping eyelids, remembered wanting to see her eyes, to just see her eyes...  
  
Numbness was starting to ebb; he could feel his body warming up. Water. Sweet spring water was wetting his cracking lips. He sighed in his sleep, there must be an angel watching over him... wait a minute. What is this?! He was feeling... happy?! Hopeful?! Why? Just in this girl's scent alone, he was finding strength. Why? Was it because she brought with her the scent of his beloved tree? That must be it. His wonderful, strong tree. But, then again, he never felt this way, thinking of his tree before. Perhaps, it's the kindness he smelled on her, that gave him something, something to hope for. But who was he kidding; she'd never want to be his friend, who would? Who'd want to be a friend to a freak? But still, he wanted to see her eyes... that was something he could keep fighting for, for a chance to find acceptance in them.  
  
Inuyasha sighed again, this time, into sleep...  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
_(((There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again.)))_  
  
That melody... he'd heard it before...  
  
_(((So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope.)))_  
  
Mmmm... Inuyasha moaned softly in his sleep, letting himself get carried away in the music.  
  
_(((Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.)))  
_  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, listening. The soothing song and the scent were working their way into him, relaxing him and soothing him.  
  
_(((So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope.)))  
_  
Inuyasha cracked his eyes open, through his lashes, he could see. He could see her, her eyes closed and singing...  
  
_(((I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm givin' you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back.)))_  
  
She was beautiful, forehead creased in concentration, and the song...it was the song his mother used to sing to him. He also finally got to look at her eyes. They were a stormy gray... His eyelids were still heavy with sleep, and so he let the miko's voice lull him back to dreamland.  
  
_(((So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hand and pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope.)))_  
  
Kagome turned to gaze at her patient. She smiled and suppressed a giggle. He looked so cute, sleeping like that, mouth open a crack. He looked much better, cheeks flushed, lips smooth. Kagome smiled, she felt very proud of herself.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in his sleep, he felt happy, for some reason. He saw something in her eyes, something, not even his mother had... he wanted to look into them again.  
  
_(((Hmm. Mmmm. Ooooo)))_  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
The next time Inuyasha woke up, he heard morning birds twittering, instead of that angelic voice, still echoing in his mind. He felt refreshed, cleansed. Glancing at his clock, he noticed that it was almost breakfast time. Obeying his growling stomach, he dressed quickly, in loose, cargo khakis and dark red t-shirt, and then headed downstairs.  
  
The girl did a good job, Inuyasha thought; I don't feel sick at all... Not that I couldn't have done it by myself. He skidded to a halt in from of his dinning room. Damn, she was still here. Slowly turning around, he started to tip toe bask upstairs, but it was too late.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come in!" the happy breezy voice of his mother drifted through the door. He hadn't heard her this happy for a long time. His eyes became soft, but quickly hardened as he collected himself and stomped in. At the table, his mother was happily chatting away to that girl, who was happily chatting away back to his mother. The younger female started to turn around to face him. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, Inuyasha's heart sped up, till you couldn't hear individual heartbeats, just buzzing. His muscles started to twitch and sweat seeped onto his back. What the heck?! What was going on? Was he really this nervous about meeting a girl?! A puny weak human girl? Was he that desperate? Before she could meet his eyes, he dashed back out the door in a red blur. Leaving the two females sitting at the table, blinking.  
  
"Umm, I'll be right back, I think he's just nervous." Inuyasha's mother said. Kagome watched the woman leave. She was dumbfounded. She really just didn't have anything to say, or do for that matter. How are you supposed to react to that? Oh well, the rest of her stay will be very interesting, with a host like that.  
  
_&&&  
  
Back in the hallway...  
  
&&&  
_  
"Inuyasha! What was that about?! That was no way to act in front of the girl who saved your life!" She wasn't angry; Inuyasha could smell that, just amused.  
  
"I just don't like her! She smells weird and looks just like..." Inuyasha stopped; he couldn't even say her name.  
  
"Son, you can't keep doing this, hiding-"  
  
"I'm not hiding!"  
  
"Fine, living so isolated, it's time you learn how to get along with people. Now, I want you to go in there and be nice, after breakfast, you are going to give her a tour of this wing. You hear me?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and nodded, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say no to his mother. The lady smiled, "I've got to go, and your father would want to know how you've been doing." And she left, before Inuyasha could protest.  
  
He took a deep breath. Now what, genius? Inuyasha asked himself. 'go on!' half of him said, 'it's a chance to make a new friend, after all, if she was really that cruel, she could of just let you die.' Clawed digits reached for the door. 'but what if she didn't realize it at the moment, or if she was forced to heal you?' his other half reasoned back, 'you know you can't take another rejection.' His hand hesitated, then taking a deep breathe, he pushed the door open.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
The door slowly slid open and a young boy grudgingly shuffled in. stormy gray met golden amber in a deadlock. Amazing eyes! Kagome thought, they're so sharp and piercing, it's like he can see into my soul! It's so hard to look away...  
  
They're bluish gray, they're wide and innocent, they're confused and searching, they're friendly and open, there's something in there that he couldn't define. That something that he noticed while she was singing. He was losing himself in the cloudy, yet clear, twin pools, and he suddenly wanted to never find a way out of them.  
  
It was Kagome who broke the silence, with a childish giggle. Inuyasha frowned and his ears twitched, making the girl laugh harder.  
  
"What's so frickin funny?" Inuyasha demanded, a little ticked off.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, I can never hold a stare without cracking up!" was the ... strange ... reply. Actually, Kagome thought in her head, you just looked so adorable with your doggy ears; I wonder what you looked like when you were little.  
  
Inuyasha's frown deepened, what the heck was this girl blabbering about? That was so stupid. And, at a loss for an answer, he "fehed" and plunked down at the farthest seat and proceeded to gorge himself.  
  
Kagome frowned a little, tilting her head in a cute little way, then picked up her dish and sat down so that they were sitting across from each other, making Inuyasha nervous.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I just couldn't help myself," she began, "But anyway, where's your mother?"  
  
"Mmnff."  
  
"Um, alright then, so, what are we going to be doing, your mother said that she was going to have you show me around. She said that you have a whole Olympic sized pool! A game room, a grand piano..." Kagome stopped listing and turned to face him directly.  
  
"Erm, what?!" He asked annoyingly.  
  
"How big is your music room? Your mom said you have six guitars! Would it be ok if I fiddled around with them? And do you really have a whole set of string instruments? And a set of drums? How big is your piano? I love playing piano! Would it be ok if I played around on that too...?"  
  
Kagome stopped; he wasn't even listening to her. She frowned. Apparently, he doesn't have much for manners, but then, she promised to be patient and give him a chance.  
  
Gods! What an annoying scrawny wench! She didn't even stop for breath! Inuyasha thought angrily, all I want is to eat my frickin food here! But Inuyasha also noticed her energy, the spark that was in her eyes. Maybe, he'll give her that tour, and he'll save the music room for last.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"... and this is my living room," Inuyasha gestured around him. It was very simple, a rectangular room with a rug, a fireplace, 4 doors, one on each wall, and a stairway in the corner, leading upstairs to Kagome's rooms, Inuyasha's rooms (bedroom, bathroom, misc. room and a second living room).  
  
They'd already gone through the first floor, which had no rooms what so ever, just big open floor, obviously very unused. Kagome thought it would be a great place to dance; she was just aching to stretch her legs and leap around in that room. The next room he showed her was the dining room, which they were already at, Inuyasha stayed in that room the longest, hoping to annoy her. He did, but Kagome had made a promise to his mother, Asune, that she'd be patient (her mother warned her of Inuyasha's exhausting tendencies). He then took her into the game room, the library, the pool, making her sprint all the way the flights of stairs (the pool is on the third floor outside right next to the bedrooms). The whole time, he kept making snide remarks about this weakness or that "stench", poking fun at her looks and everything else. Finally, here they were, in the main living room, which Inuyasha and Kagome walked through at least five times on their way to the different rooms.  
  
Kagome's temper was ready to explode. She was panting, sweaty, tired, and had already seen this room over five times before. Why on earth would this jerk make her race around the building three times before finally taking her here?!  
  
"You look tired, would you like something to drink?" he sneered, "Maybe you should lie down, you weak humans shouldn't push yourselves too hard; you might pass out."  
  
_&&&  
  
Imagine a Mt. Vesuvius blowing up  
  
&&&_  
  
"YOU ARROGANT JERK!" Inuyasha twitched, ooh, he must have gotten her mad. o.O [A/N: duh, nice work Inuyasha] "You're doing this on purpose aren't you!"  
  
"Well duh." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.  
  
Kagome stared at the half demon. The audacity! "Listen, you egotistical hoodlum! I came here, I was forced here, to SAVE YOUR LIFE! AND I DID! it drained over HALF my energy and took everything I knew to get you better. I stayed up all night and the whole next day, wiping your clammy face, forcing water down your scrawny throat and pumping MY miko energy into you!" Kagome panted, she was beginning to feel faint. In addition to lack of sleep, severe draining of her miko energy and running around this cursed place three times, she was building up stress and ready to scream.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked annoyingly and annoyed, rubbing his ringing ears.  
  
"YES!" Kagome all but screamed and stomped upstairs to her bedroom. Inuyasha wasn't sure why, but he suddenly regretted getting her so riled up.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
What was his problem? She just saved his life! For crying out loud!!! Why on earth was he being to so rude? Kagome suddenly found the strength in her exhausted and sore muscles to pound her way upstairs and back into her room. Jeeze! She was already dead tired after spending, or in this case wasting, so much of her energy and effort getting him better, and this is how he thanks her?!  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"Damn bitch practically deafened me!" Inuyasha muttered to himself, before going into the music room, the one he'd been planning to save to show her last. [A/N: tisk tisk Inuyasha, you shouldn't have gotten her so mad] He then picked up his favorite guitar, it was acoustic, made with light- colored wood and the best of the best strings.  
  
Absently, he fiddled with chords. His fingers started moving by themselves, slowly picking out a familiar melody. Softly, he hummed it to himself. Then, gradually, he started singing. [A/N: I know I'm kinda repeating songs, but I really like this one!!!]  
  
_(((There's a song that inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold,  
  
but you sing to me over and over and over again.)))_  
  
Hard, amber pools soften into molten gold. His eyes became cloudy as he thought about the day. She had pent up a lot. Then she just exploded. It's so easy to read her eyes. Every time he tried to annoy her, he saw a little flicker in her eyes, that was pushed back with a look of determination. She had a strong will.  
  
_(((So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray  
  
to be only yours I pray  
  
to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my only hope.)))_  
  
There was something else in her eyes. Something he was unconsciously reaching for, yet pushing away at the same time. What was it? He really wanted to get rid of her. She'd only reject him anyway. But, he also wanted her to stay. Why? She was just an annoyance to him. A flea. But, she had something in her eyes. It was something that gave him hope and strength. Her eyes were so innocent, confused, and also, something in them made Inuyasha feel that she might accept him. But it was that feeling that made it dire that she leaves as soon as possible. Because, if he let himself believe that they could be friends, it will only mean heartbreak in the end. But, he wanted so badly...  
  
_(((Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. )))_  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid incessant jerk!" Kagome cried into her pillow. She'd worked so hard, and tried so hard, and he spitted all back into her face. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, frustrated tears dampening her soft pillow. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." she continued chanting, she pulled her stuffed dog into a tight embrace.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
_(((So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray  
  
to be only yours, I pray  
  
to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my only hope.)))_  
  
He remembered, a long time ago, his mother used to sing this song to him at night. It always gave him hope that the next day would be better. It was usually worse. At that time, Sesshomaru liked visiting to taunt and bully his younger half brother. The servants openly expressed their dislike to him, calling him a freak, and a selfish half breed. Actually, he was surprised to see that the girl acted as if he were human, she didn't smell afraid of his demon side. And she only got angry and upset because he tried to run her to death around his wing. Well, surprised was an understatement, he was astounded that this girl treated him like she would treat any other human. And he worked her way over her limit. A little pang of guilt touched his heart.  
  
_(((I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm giving you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony.  
  
Singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back.)))_  
  
Suddenly, he remembered the spark in those bluish stormy eyes. The spark lit up her entire face, and even his dark heart. She sounded so excited when she heard there was a piano. He was planning on making her leave tomorrow, but maybe, maybe he'd show her the music room instead...  
  
_(((So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray  
  
to be only yours I pray  
  
to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my only hope.)))  
_  
The pick swung downward in his clawed grasp as her let his arm swing carelessly over the side of his guitar. He wanted to see the light inside her gray storm again, inside her eyes.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Like? No like? Feedback? Reviews? Pleeeeeeeeez? WAH!!!!! I want reviews!!!! What u liked, what u didn't like? Suggestions? Inuyasha's dad's name maybe? REVIEW! Pleez! Or I won't update! Pleez pretty pleez?!  
  
Lol, I wouldn't even mind flamers, just try not to be too harsh pleez  
  
KittyKatz =.=  
  
wah! I can't even do my trademark kitty face!!! T.T 


	3. Chappie 3: A Mending Heart

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, and the songs I put into my fanfic, but alas, this is a cruel and unjust world...  
  
Ok, I'd really appreciate it if I could get at least 5 – 10 review per chapter. I really need the suggestions, and I honestly don't mind flamers. So please? Pretty please? Keep suggestions and ideas in mind, and enjoy!  
  
(ps. I'll post answers to reviews at the bottom.)  
  
'Nother re-edited Chappie... ugh, I'm getting tired... -.-  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Chappie 3 A Mending Heart  
  
He wanted to see the light inside the gray storm of her eyes again, the spark inside her eyes...  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Gods he was thirsty, he thought. Inuyasha licked his cracking lips as he carefully walked downstairs to get a drink of water from the kitchen. After draining three bottles of water, he started to head back upstairs, de- ja- vu tickling his sleepy mind. Hadn't he been in this situation before? Oh yeah, Inuyasha fought the urge to hit himself on the head. Just a few days ago, he'd gone down to get some water, then let his curiosity lead him to the young miko's rooms.  
  
Now, he was passing the same room again. His steps slowed as he came to the doorway. Something was wrong. Inuyasha took a long deep breath. He was starting to like that soft gentle scent. But something wasn't right. Braided into the scent was the salty bitterness of tears. Ambers eyes widened in shock. Was it him? Did he make her cry? Was it his fault?  
  
Quietly, he slid open the door and walked in. Kagome lay, tightly hugging a stuffed animal, so hard that Inuyasha couldn't make out what it was exactly. The windows were open a crack, allowing the pale moonlight to shine off her smooth face. She seemed to glow. The light sparkled off her tears and even seemed to add to her beauty. But she had been crying, and it was all his fault...  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Kagome woke early the next morning, about the same time she always woke up. The first thing she noticed was that there was a sakura petal on her nose. She sat up, watching it flutter to the floor. How'd that get there? She looked up, noticing a trail of petals leading out the door. Huh? Curiously, Kagome followed the petals downstairs, into the main room. It ended there.  
  
Kagome frowned and looked around; mentally reviewing which room was behind which door. The dining room, a game room, a library... there was a room she hadn't seen yet. Excitedly, she approached the final door. To her elated surprise, there was a sakura flower at the doorstep. Hopping a little in excitement, Kagome picked up the flower and opened the door to the last room.  
  
[A/N: lame thing for him to do... but I had no other ideas!]  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Inuyasha heard the delighted gasp that came from the main room. He was in the library [o.O], which was right next to the music room. No matter how he tried to suppress it, he couldn't help but smile as the excited, childlike laughter tinkled through the door (which was opened a tiny bit). He could imagine the look in that wench's eyes. Probably all happy and bouncing. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to get back to reading the novel on his lap, no such luck.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Kagome lightly fingered the keyboard, played a couple chords, then sat down and played her favorite piano solo.  
  
_(Easy Winners by Joplin)_ [AN: it's a ragtime piece by the same guy who wrote the ice cream truck song. It's really hard but it's soooo much fun. teehee, guess what I'm playing for my next piano competition]  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Inuyasha slammed his book shut. This was so freakin' frustrating! He was trying to read here! [o.O... Inuyasha? Read?] Every time he would try to focus on the book, that annoying, bouncy, happy, repeating melody would come rip his attention out of the saddest part of the story! [AN: isn't it annoying when ur trying to focus on something like a book or HW and there's a really catchy melody in the background?] It's driving him insane! Fine! Inuyasha thought, he would just have to go there and give that girl a piece of his mind! [uh-oh...]  
  
He huffed out of the library and was ready to scream his head off when he caught a glimpse of the pianist. The gleaming black piano and her raven hair made a sharp contrast to her perfect pale skin, without making it look ghostly. In fact, her skin glowed, and in her cheeks, there was a slight blush that, his nose told him, was not make-up. Golden eyes followed her fluid movements as she leaned into the music. She was very good, and put her whole heart into the piece. Suddenly, it wasn't the least bit annoying anymore; it was a soft background, making the scene before him even more captivating.  
  
_(end of piece)_  
  
The music ended, and so did the spell that she seemed to weave with the music and her movements. Kagome finally noticed Inuyasha behind her and turned to face him with a bright smile and a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello," she said, good-naturedly, "I didn't notice you."  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Wasn't she angry with him? Didn't she hate him, for not showing any gratitude for saving his life, for running her up and down the building plus the fact that he was a lowly hanyou that someone like her wouldn't want to associate with? He'd made her really mad, why was she smiling at him? Something was bubbling up inside of him. It was a warm feeling, one he never experienced before. Angrily, he shoved it down. Suddenly, he was vexed; at himself for feeling this way, at her for causing these feelings. That smile, it was pure and true; she meant it. It wasn't fake. What was wrong with him?!  
  
"Um, are you ok?" Kagome asked when he just stood there, his eyes far away, yet still looking directly at her. It was a little unnerving.  
  
"Uh...hello?" Inuyasha snapped back to earth, covering his embarrassed blush with an angry scowl.  
  
"Feh! Foul smelling wench," he muttered as he flew out the door, totally humiliated, leaving a confused, blinking, and angry miko behind him.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"Idiot!" Inuyasha muttered to himself. The half demon hit his head against the wall. It was hardly 7:30 and he was already screwing up and embarrassed himself in front of her. Then now, he probably got her angry again.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Kagome scowled, what a way to greet the miko who saved his life! Humph! Kagome angrily grabbed a guitar (Inuyasha's fav.) and plunked down in a cushion next to a window and softly twiddled a soothing melody to calm her fired up nerves. She always responded to challenges and provocations. It was one of her most defining characteristics. But, no matter how much she wanted to argue and fight with this rude boy, she did make a promise to his mother that she would try her hardest to be his friend. Kagome's eyes began to cloud as her mind drifted away.  
  
Why was this guy being so rude to her?  
  
((Flashback))  
  
"...all his life, he was shunned and beaten to a point where he can't trust anyone..."  
  
The young miko at the table stared at her food at the breakfast table. [AN: this was while Inuyasha was waking up the morning after Kagome saved him and she and his mother are talking at the dinning table .]  
  
"There was a time, I remember, when he was just as trusting and loving as any other young child..."  
  
_&&&  
  
Kagome began to pick out the introduction chords to one of her favorite songs...  
  
&&&  
_  
"...I think, he found a lover once, he doesn't tell me things like this, I think he just doesn't want me worrying about him, but anyway, I guess she hurt him very badly..."  
  
"After that, he ran away for weeks, we sent out a search party. That's when we found him, next to a river by the village under a tree. He was almost dead..."  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
_(((I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
  
Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger.  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
  
God forbid, love ever leave you empty handed.)))_  
  
Life is full of second chances, Kagome thought, but they aren't distributed evenly, and not always easy to come by. Some get far more that they could ever deserve. And some don't seem to get any, even those that deserve the most...  
  
_(((I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens.  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice, to sit it out or dance...)))  
_  
Still others, others make their own chances, and give them too. Kagome's eyes hardened with determination. She wanted to help him, and to be his friend. She wanted to show him that life can be good, sunny, bright, and happy. She wanted to see his smile and hear his laughter. She wanted the chance to be friends with him.  
  
_(((I hope you da-a-ance, I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you da-a-ance, I hope you dance.)))  
_  
((Flashback))  
  
A female dressed in traditional miko garb aimed an arrow to a figure in red.  
  
"I'm going to put an end to your misery," she said, her voice colder than ice.  
  
"K-k-... I don't understand... WHY KIKYO?!"  
  
"Your life is of no importance. You're half demon, shunned by humans and demons alike. You were doomed when you were born. I'm doing you a favor by killing you."  
  
No emotion showed in her voice, none on her face. Her eyes were deathly hard and iced over. A face that she showed the world, and to him. He never caught a glimpse of anything but cold scorn and mistrust from her, although he used to believe that he could find it. He used to believe that he could bring out a smile to grace her beautiful cold face. Believed that he could bring laughter to her smooth icy voice.  
  
But he was wrong; he can see that now. No one would want to show him something like that. No one would want to share with him, the happiness that only his mother had shared. And so, when the miko released her arrow, he fled, broken hearted, howling into the blood red sky. And as the sun set, the lonely miko glared at the ground, unsure why she suddenly wanted to cry...  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
_(((I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
  
And never settle for the path of least resistance.  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances if they're worth takin'.  
  
And lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'.)))_  
  
Kagome sighed, she really shouldn't have blown up on him yesterday. He must have had a lot on his mind too. But Kagome couldn't help but feel justified in the way she acted. After all, she was pretty much forced here, and had to put a standstill on her summer plans. She missed her brother's birthday, and it was almost her father's birthday soon too, and she didn't want to miss that. Every year, her family would light a candle for her father; he died when Kagome was 12, and when Souta was 5. And every year, Kagome would visit her father's grave, it was her own special tradition, and bring him his favorite flowers, forget-me-nots. She didn't want to break that tradition just for a spoil rude boy...  
  
_(((Don't let some foolish heart leave you bitter,  
  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider.  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
  
And when you get the choice, to sit it out, or dance...)))_  
  
It wasn't just her summer plans that got her all stressed out, she had to stay up all night and the whole next day just taking care of him. By the evening of that day, his condition had finally stabilized. Kagome didn't know why she was so relieved. Sure, it was good to know that things pointed in the good, healthy direction of recovery, but still, she never felt that relieved when she'd cured her other patients. Perhaps it was because she felt that the two of them could become very good friends, felt that maybe he'd understand something that she didn't quite understand herself...  
  
_(((I hope you da-a-ance, I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you da-a-ance, I hope you dance.  
  
Cuz time, is a wheel in constant motion,  
  
Always rolling us along.  
  
Tell me who, wants to look back on their youth and wonder,  
  
Where those years have gone?)))  
_  
Something inside her told her that perhaps he'll understand and help to heal the wound in her heart. The wound made when her father died. She just couldn't let it go. What was so painful about it that after all these years, she still couldn't accept his death? It was so scarring, to watch his pale, bloody face slowly stiffen and grow cold in her very arms, and at that time, she wasn't powerful enough to save him. The pain still haunted her dreams at night, and she wished so hard that the pain would go away. But, for some reason, she never felt that anyone, even those closest to her would understand her suffering. But now, something in her soul told her that maybe, just maybe, he would understand her pain...  
  
_(((I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens.  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice, to sit it out or dance...  
  
... Da-a-ance! I hope you dance!  
  
I hope you da-a-ance! I hope you dance...)))  
_  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Inuyasha rested his cheek in his hands and poked sullenly at his food. Suddenly, he got a whiff of that scent and his ears perked up.  
  
Kagome skipped in and plunked down onto the seat right across the table from him. He regarded her indifferently. She smiled at him, and for a second, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. But Kagome didn't notice and dove into the food.  
  
"So, wutsup?" she asked conversationally.  
  
"Heh," was his mumbled reply. Then, "m sorry"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome didn't hear what he'd just said, though it sounded suspiciously like an apology.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said, a little disappointed.  
  
They ate in silence for a little while. Inuyasha twitched a little.  
  
"So, what are you going to do today?" Kagome asked, staring directly into Inuyasha's eyes, he stopped breathing. [AN: well, that wouldn't be very good...]  
  
Breaking free of the little trance, Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"It's kind of a hot day," Kagome commented.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Do you think we can go swimming?" She asked.  
  
"What ever."  
  
"So, we're going swimming!" Kagome said excitedly. She hadn't been able to swim for a while now, but she loved being in the water.  
  
"Who ever said 'we'" Inuyasha said grumpily, part of him mad that she was making plans for him without really asking him, the other happy that she wanted to include him in her day.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do then?" Kagome asked, pushed a little onto the edge of her envelope.  
  
"Feh, I don't know, I guess I could go swimming..."  
  
"Really?" Kagome felt very relieved, "Yay! That would be great!"  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Kagome walked out of her room, humming a little, wearing a simple two piece and shorts. [AN: just because I tend to be a clothing detail freak, I'm gonna describe hers and Inuyasha's outfit down to the stitch, bear with me here]  
  
Kagome's swimming suit: A halter top, with out those stringy bikini thingies that tie in the back. There's a thick band just under her... you know. And it clips in the back. The neck line is V-shaped and goes all the way down to the band thingy. The bottom is like your average bikini bottom, the ones with out those annoying tie stringy thingies. The whole thing has a liquid-ish pattern of blues and blue-green colors. [if I completely lost you, then just imagine whatever you want]  
  
Kagome had a big towel draped over her arm and a bottle of sun block that she found in the bathroom cabinet. [AN: I'd be surprised if it wasn't in there] When she walked out to the outdoor pool (that sounded weird), she saw Inuyasha already there, swimming laps. She put her things down and glanced around.  
  
Inuyasha's swimming trunks: you're average swim trunks. Kinda on the slim side and very hip hugging. [stop drooling you perverted freaks... j/k] and what color are they? You guessed it, red, plain and simple. [those of you unsatisfied with my description and choices with either swim suits, feel free to picture them in anything you want.]  
  
Kagome noticed a bin full of different sized beach balls, and an evil grin spread onto her face. Carefully, she picked up a basket-ball sized beach ball, and walked to the end of the lane Inuyasha was swimming in. he was getting closer and closer... He reached the end, came up for breath, and found himself staring at a red and blue ball. It hit him square on the nose, bounced off. Huh?  
  
Kagome was laughing her head off. He had the cutest, most clueless expression on his face. It was hilarious!  
  
"What the hell's so funny?!" he yelled at her, and getting a good view of her outfit at the same time [AN: naughty, naughty...].  
  
"Your expression was just so funny!" Kagome said, leaning over the side of the pool. That's when Inuyasha got his idea for a comeback.  
  
"You really should have done that..." he said sneakily. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the cold water.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh victoriously, only to snort on a wave of water splashed onto his face.  
  
"THIS MEANS WAR!!!" they both screamed simultaneously, not even realizing the interesting coincidence, and tackled each other in the pool.  
  
At first, Kagome seemed to have the advantage, seeing as she managed to get a position above Inuyasha, which gave him a beautiful view [not like that!!!] of her face, [see?] rimmed with the glinting sun.  
  
But he quickly recovered and then was on top of Kagome, who ended up with her face in Inuyasha's chest. That made her blush a tomato red, which worried Inuyasha, because he was afraid of pushing her beyond her weak human limits.  
  
When he hesitated, Kagome took advantage of that and pushed him into the water, then lost her footing, and fell in on top of him. Both came up gasping for air, holding onto each other in an effort to stay above the water, well, that is until they noticed their compromising situation.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
After that, Kagome was exhausted.  
  
"Lets get lunch!" she suggested.  
  
"Keh, sure."  
  
Kagome was about to head downstairs, when Inuyasha stopped her. (he pulled a t-shirt on by the way)  
  
"We can order lunch and they'll bring it up here."  
  
"Really?" Kagome said, -er asked, "wow! That's great." She smiled at him, and to her surprise, he gave a small grin back, tiny though it was.  
  
"So, what do you want, wench?" he said.  
  
Kagome felt slightly ticked by the wench comment, but decided not to start an argument over it. "I guess I'll have a sandwich."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
And soon the two were munching away on their food.  
  
"It must be nice to live here with so many things all to yourself," Kagome said wistfully.  
  
"Whatever, it's not that great."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because- Wait a second. What are you up to?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"What are you up to? Why are you pretending to want to be my friend," he huffed, ready to spring away.  
  
"Waddya talking about? I was just trying to start a friendly conversation," Kagome said with a frown, "I mean, I saved your life, the least you can do is show some gratitude and-"  
  
"Ah-ha!" Inuyasha interrupted, "You want to profit from this don't you?" he proclaimed, pointing childishly at Kagome. "You want me to give you some reward or something just for curing my ass, is that it?"  
  
"If you would have let finish what I was going to say-"again, Kagome was cut off.  
  
"You don't need to finish!" Inuyasha had leapt onto the roof of the building and was looking down on her with scorn. "You're just some conniving greedy miko who wants to get as much as she can just for-"  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to get cut off.  
  
"First of all! What I was GOING to say was that you could have AT LEAST TRIED to be more friendly and perhaps provide some more pleasant conversation than what you have done so far!" Kagome said, pointing her finger towards the sky, strongly resembling his mother when she used to scold him.  
  
"And second! I didn't JUST cure you! I SAVED you snobby ass. And it took nearly everything I had! And now you're accusing me?! Get down here!"  
  
"MAKE ME!" he shouted.  
  
"FINE!" Kagome pulled off a rosary from her neck and concentrated hard, chanting a little. Curiously, Inuyasha leaned over the edge of the roof to see what she was doing. Suddenly, the beads sprang toward him, making him yelp in surprise and jump away, but they followed him and circled his neck.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Inuyasha examined his position on the ground near the wench's feet. He growled, furious that he, the great Inuyasha was brought to his hands and knees in front of this weakling human.  
  
Kagome bent down and lifted his chin upward toward her face with her pointer finger. "Listen, all I ask is that we be friends. That's all, I swear. I'm going to have to be living here for a while," Inuyasha started to protest, "because you aren't completely healed. You're mother wanted this. We are going to have to get along. When you're all better, I'll leave, and you won't ever have to see me again. Alright?"  
  
Their eyes were deadlocked on each other's, both unwavering. Stormy gray fighting amber, which threatened to envelope her and capture her. Molten gold lost in smoky blue, searching for something intangible that seemed to play just at the corners of his conscience. Inuyasha finally broke the trance, "Keh, fine, what ever."  
  
Kagome beamed and hugged him, startling him witless. "That's great! We're gonna have so much fun! You practically live in paradise here! Oh gosh I envy you!" Kagome danced around the pool deck, leaving Inuyasha to stand and stare.  
  
She didn't care, not at all. She really didn't care that he was part demon. She acted as if he were just an ordinary boy. Slowly, he felt something creep into his heart. The warm feeling that he had been forcing down for three days now. This time, he didn't push it away; he let it sweep over him, sooth him. This time, he let himself feel happy.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly behind the bouncing girl and the dog. He savored her sweet laughter as it rang off the trees. He didn't know how she convinced him to take a walk after dinner, but she did. He didn't regret giving in though. He fought a smile as he watched the girl dash around with the mutt. Her pale blue blouse and skirt reflecting the setting sun. She was always so damned happy...  
  
Kagome spun around in the forest, letting the cute dog play around her feet. She was wearing her turquoise tank top with a baby blue blouse over it. She'd tied the ends together so the shirt fit snuggly around her waste. A little below that, showing a little lightly tanned skin, a dark blue belt kept a knee length matching skirt in place. Simple brown sandals and a light blue headband completed the outfit.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and pushed her face close to his, giggling inwardly at his cutsie little blush.  
  
"Er, what?" She giggled, it sounded like bells.  
  
"Come on! Let's go over to that river with all those sakura trees!" She grabbed his hand and led the way, the doggy bouncing a few paces in front of them.  
  
When the reached the bridge over the little stream, Kagome stopped and leaned against the railing. She gazed toward the patch of sky in the small clearing.  
  
"I just love watching the sun set!" she sighed happily, then turned to him suddenly, "What's your favorite time of day?"  
  
Inuyasha was a little taken aback; he wasn't prepared for that question.  
  
"I-I-I don't know..." he said.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Me neither, I can't decide between dawn, dusk or night."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"At dawn, it feels like the beginning of something. The beginning of something new, you know? The whole day is just waiting for you. Everything's fresh."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, that made sense, come to think of it, that's what he like about mornings too.  
  
"But then, when it's sunset, it feels like the ending of a good book. Satisfied with what happened that day. Everything feels so peaceful, like in the morning, but not like something's about to happen. It's a nice closing part of the day."  
  
Again, Inuyasha agreed. He liked the sunset too...  
  
"And then, there's night. I really like it because it's so magical. It's so full of mystery. I like it for the stars. They make me feel like, even though it's dark and cold and maybe even lonely, I'm being looked out for."  
  
"What about daytime?" Inuyasha wonder aloud, and then realized what he said and stiffened, but Kagome didn't notice.  
  
"Every day is different. It's the time memories are made. It's the chance you get to do something good, good for you, good for people you love and care for, and good for the world. That's the part I like about daytime."  
  
Then they just stood there, watching the dog pounce on the fish in the water. Just stood there enjoying each other's company. Inuyasha's heart never felt so full before, so happy, just to share a moment with this girl. My favorite time of day? He thought, it's the time I spend with you.  
  
His heart felt ready to burst, but it felt good, because, whether he knew it or not, the wounds and scars on his torn-up heart were starting to mend. And when each wound healed, the leaf on his back shriveled a little. Slowly, his soul was changing, it was healing.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Like it? I hope so. [yawn] I'm sooooooo tired! Oh well, another chapter done. And I'd better start the next one too. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I could really use some ideas and stuff. So yeah. Anywayz, thanks for all ur reviews! I feel so perky! But I still got a headache so after this, I'm gonna take one loooooong nap! Ok, here's the answers to the reviews:  
  
Mikazuki- I'm really glad you liked it! Oh, and update YOUR fanfic soon! Pleez? Or I wont update mine!  
  
Leilani7- yeah, it's a great idea, sis, but I don't think it would fit into my story line, or at least the way I've planned it so far. Maybe I'll sneak it in later or in another fanfic, or even better, your own.  
  
-¤°Kitty°¤- lol, yeah, I think blue gray is pretty too, but personally, I like both. And thanx! I'm so glad you like my fic. Sorry that one part confused you. I'm really bad with dialogue, if you hadn't guessed by now, but I really wanted them to start off fighting, idk why, I just think it's a funny way to start a relationship. So, why did kagome get so mad? well, I tried to explain it in this chapter, but I elaborate some more. Kagome got pissed cuz Inuyasha had her run around the building three times, and by run, I mean demon speed, so kagome got a lot of excersice, but she was already really wiped out from staying up so long trying to heal him and she worked really hard. Wouldn't you get mad if you save somebody's life and give it all you've got then that person throws it back into your face? I would, so kagome did. I hope I cleared it up for you, and I'm sorry again for the confusion in the first place . (oh yeah, I'm 14, lol, to answer ur other question, turning 15 in may! Can't wait! Driver's ed.!!!)  
  
Battousi Girl- lol, I see you really don't like kikyo. Well, I'm just indifferent to her, and I hate the way she always gets in the way... so yeah, thanx for the review.  
  
Dragonmage Shizuka- hi, thanx for the review! So, his name is inutaisho then huh? Cool. Thanx a lot! And the song? It's name is Only Hope and it's sung by Mandy Moore. I really liked it, it's also in the movie, A Walk to Remember. It's pretty good, but not exactly dazzling or anything... yeah. Anyway, thanx again!  
  
SweetazKande- oh! But I really want lots of suggestions!!! I mean, I even consider suggestions from my sis, I that says a lot! Pleez? I have major writer's block and would really appreciate it! And thanx for the name suggestions! I'm sorry I already picked a name, or at least I think I did, I guess I gotta reread my own story. Lol, bad memory .;;; anyway, I glad u liked it and thanx for reviewing!  
  
Alex- thanx, I'm glad u like it .  
  
shamrock650 - you wanted updates? I hope this will be satisfactory . thanx for reviewing!  
  
weirdpersonwhodosnthavaclu – lol, nice. Well, here's another chapter for u to analyze, I hope you enjoyed it .  
  
loving-miko-to-hanyou - thanx!  
  
fluffy-fan1313- thanx for ur name suggestion, I think I'll use it! Lol, and thanx for reviewing .  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Phew, that's a wrap! Ok, till next time!  
  
KittyKatz =.=

wah! i miss my kitty face!!!


	4. Chappie 4: Define Friendship

Disclaimer: you know, I'm starting to get really tired of writing this, but oh well. I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own the songs here... wait... there aren't any songs in this one... hold on, let me check... well, anyway, I don't own anything! [sob]  
  
Ok, here's another chapter, my longest one yet! Hope u like it!  
  
(grumble grumble... I hate editing...)  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Chappie 4 Define Friendship  
  
Inuyasha's heart never felt so full before, so happy, just to share a moment with this girl. My favorite time of day? He thought, it's the time I spend with you...  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
(Ring! Ring!) Huh? There's a phone in here? Kagome dug around the cushions for a while in her little living room and eventually found a little cordless phone in its recharger thingy sitting on a small coffee table in the corner. Kagome picked it up and plopped down onto a cushion near the window.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hello, Kagome? This is Asune."  
  
"Oh hi! How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing very well. Thanks to you, now I have a lot less to worry about. My husband would also like to thank you. Is there anything we can do to show our appreciation?"  
  
"Um, well... I don't want to be too forward, but would it be ok if I contacted my family and friends, they'd probably want to know how I'm doing and all..."  
  
"Oh! Of course! It's the least we can do! In fact, feel free to invite them over! I would really like to see your mother again."  
  
"Haha! Ok, but I don't know how Inuyasha would take it right now," Kagome said wistfully.  
  
"Oh, you're right, perhaps later, you can decide when he's ready for more company. By the way, how are things with him?"  
  
"Actually, much better, although he hardly ever says anything but heh, and keh and feh and whatever and ... wench..."  
  
Laughter resounded from the other end and Kagome distinctly heard a masculine voice ask what was so funny. Hmm, sounds just the same way as Inuyasha... then Asune replied, 'nothing.'  
  
"Anyway Kagome, [giggle] I've got to go now, ['oh cut it out!'] I wish you luck [more giggling] with my son... ['oh! Goodness! Down boy!'] and I'll be back to see how things are going [again, more giggling] in a few days! Bye!"  
  
(Click)  
  
"G'bye!" Kagome said, before bursting into fits of laughter. Hmm, I wonder what they were doing over there... [-.-] oh well, Kagome thought, checking the time. It was 9:30. Oh great! Inuyasha must have started the movie without her by now!  
  
Kagome raced downstairs and into the game room. Sure enough, the sounds and flashing pictures proved her right... wait a second...  
  
"Keh, it's about time you got here. What was so damn important that it couldn't wait?" Inuyasha snapped, not looking away from the screen, which was still on previews. Wouldn't it be into the movie by now?  
  
"I just had to brush my teeth, then your mother called-"  
  
"WHAT?! My mother?! What'd she say? Is something wrong?! Did she sound happy?" Inuyasha all but screamed.  
  
"'Did she sound happy...?'" Kagome repeated, bursting into laughter once again. Oh yeah, she sounded happy alright, almost too happy... [wink, wink]  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side [aww! So cute!] "What the hell's so funny?"  
  
Kagome gasped, then started laughing again, this time at the uncanny similarity between the voice she heard on the phone and Inuyasha's. "It's just that (gasp) you sounded so much like (giggle) the guy I heard over the phone (more giggling) with your mother." And she started laughing again, only now, it was because of the first horrified, then the look of dawning realization on his face. [teehee, must have thought the "guy" wasn't his father at first.]  
  
Kagome took a few deep breathes and calmed down, "And to answer your first question (giggle), yeah, your mother sounded ve-e-ery happy to me..." and she broke down into yet another fit of laughter, clutching her sides in mirth.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the miko for a while, the movie playing unnoticed. Then, slowly realizing what she meant, couldn't help but smile a little. Jeeze father, he thought, you really need to learn some self-control... [Au contraire Inuyasha, it is you that needs to learn, lol ]  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, turning his attention to the laughing girl in front of him. Gods! Even her laughter was melodic. It was very pretty, he thought. But wow, he never thought anyone could be so happy and perky like she was, over some tiny little thing like that.  
  
_&&&  
  
[AN: for those of you who couldn't figure it out, (no offense or anything, it's just that even my family couldn't understand my point) Kagome thought the fact that Inuyasha's father, which was supposed to be the guy over the phone, was flirting or whatever with Asune was very funny, and then Inuyasha's voice sounds very similar cuz he's the son and all, and the fact that Inuyasha took so long to figure it out in the first place, so yeah, my lame attempt at humor...]  
  
&&&  
_  
At the end of the movie, [insert favorite movie here .], Kagome decided that it was time for lunch.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha!" she said as she trotted out the door.  
  
"Kagome!" a little voice cried as she made her way towards the dining room. Kagome turned around to see a cute little kitsune bounding towards her.  
  
"Hi Kagome! How are you enjoying your stay here?" Shippou asked formally. He jumped into Kagome's open arms.  
  
Kagome giggled, "I'm enjoying it very much!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was growling and muttering about annoying foxy brats under his breath.  
  
"We were just about to get lunch, would you like to join us?" Inuyasha's head shot up in an eye-blink. Lunch with the brat?! Hell no!  
  
"Really? Yay! I'd love to!" Shippou said excitedly, bouncing a little in Kagome's arms, "Hooray! I get to eat lunch with the one and only Kagome! Wow! I feel soooo pri-vo-ladge-ed!"  
  
"Ooh!" Kagome squealed and cuddled the kitsune, Inuyasha getting more and more ticked by the second, "You are so cute!"  
  
She turned and headed toward the dinning room, then turned around when she noticed Inuyasha still standing in the middle of the living room, eyebrows knit together.  
  
_'I will not kill the brat, I will not kill the brat... oh hell with it! I'm gonna kill the brat...'  
_  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, his head shot up, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
He grit his teeth for a second, then immediately relaxing when he saw the sweet, innocent expression on her face and in her eyes. He sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Keh, fine."  
  
She smiled again, and Inuyasha felt a blush coming, "Ok," then she turned back to Shippou, "So how are you doing?"  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"Master Inuyasha, will you please pass the fish?" Shippou asked very formally.  
  
"Keh, get it yourself, pipsqueak," Inuyasha replied grumpily.  
  
"That's very rude, Inuyasha," Kagome scolded, "Here you go Shippou."  
  
"Thank you very much Kagome," Shippou said, smiling, then a little twinkle lit his mischievous eyes, "I don't know why Master Inuyasha being so rude, I mean elbows on the table (shakes head), and grumbling, and not acting like a proper host," Shippou clicked his tongue, "Kagome, I apologize to you for my Master's unacceptable behavior-"  
  
"APOLOGYZE THIS YOU BRAT!!!" Inuyasha took a swing at Shippou, who so saw this coming and planned accordingly. The sneaky little fox demon ducked behind Kagome.  
  
"Ah! Help Kagome!" He squeaked.  
  
Kagome sighed, she'd seen this many times, her younger brother liked to pull this stunt a lot too.  
  
"Inuyasha, behave yourself," Kagome reprimanded.  
  
"But you saw what happened! That little beep-er started it!"  
  
"First of all, you should learn to control your temper, and second, you'd better watch your language here, Shippou's still young!"  
  
"Shit! What are you now? My mother?!"  
  
"Inuyasha... stop swearing in front of Shippou!"  
  
"YEAH! I have to protect I innocence!" Someone cried from behind Kagome. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Shippou, you need to behave yourself, too," Kagome said, scooting the fox demon out from behind her into the battlefield, "It's very bad behavior to rile someone up like that. It's very immature and you should apologize, as well as Inuyasha." Kagome said that last part very pointedly.  
  
Shippou sighed, oh well, it was fun while it lasted, but I should comply with what Kagome says, she's not mean like my Master and she is right anyway. "I'm sorry, Master Inuyasha," said the little kit, with his head bowed in true regret.  
  
Kagome looked pointedly at Inuyasha, who was ignoring Shippou completely, dully poking at his food.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What, wench!"  
  
Kagome bristled, silently chiding herself to calm down, "Shippou just apologized to you."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"You should at least acknowledge it! And YOU should apologize, too!" Kagome cried, just about ready to blow up.  
  
"Keh, why should I? All that little brat's ever done is annoy me and call me names. I think I'm entitled to beat that shit-face up, if you ask me!"  
  
"Well I didn't ask you! And STOP SWEARING IN FRONT OF SHIPPOU!!!"  
  
_&&&  
  
Shippou gets blown to the end of the table. I think I'd better not start something like this EVER again! He thought.  
  
&&&  
_  
Inuyasha winced, trying to ignore the fact that Kagome's outburst landed bits of rice and fish onto his face and shirt. Damn! It was his favorite shirt too!  
  
"Sheesh! Don't have a cow!" Inuyasha scowled, fishy sauce dripping from his hair and ears.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes (she closed them while she was shouting) to notice Inuyasha's current state.  
  
"Oops, u-um, I-I-I'm sorry about that... er, maybe you should change a shirt and wash that stuff off..." Kagome said, trying not to burst into laughter. Meanwhile, Shippou had run from the room and was now laughing his head off in the bathroom.  
  
"Ya think?!" Inuyasha asked, too annoyed and upset to even think straight and come up with a wittier retort.  
  
Kagome bowed her head, feeling very guilty about messing up his shirt, "I'm sorry..." she said.  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said. Then he mumbled, "I'm kinda sorry, too"  
  
Kagome's head shot up in surprise, did he just apologize?  
  
"But I'm not apologizing about the brat! He deserves whatever shi- I mean, uh, he deserves what he gets! I'm just sorry about... getting you so upset..." His voice died down toward the end, but Kagome heard him loud and clear.  
  
She didn't say anything at first, which got Inuyasha a little worried. But then she gave him a big smile, and he felt his insides melt.  
  
"Apology accepted," Kagome said happily, "Now why don't you get cleaned up and then all three of us can do something fun!"  
  
"Uh, sure, whatever." Great, it looks like he's stuck with that stupid brat whether he likes it or not, Inuyasha thought as he walked out of the room.  
  
When Kagome was sure he was out of hearing range, she started laughing and laughing until she was certain her sides would split in two and that she would die right there! The look on his face was priceless!!! Oh! If only I had my camera, she thought wistfully.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Inuyasha quickly changed into light khaki shorts, black tshirt and he threw on a red button up shirt over it (one of the Hawaii looking shirt thingies). He checked himself in the mirror again to make sure there wasn't anymore fishy sauce in his hair and walked downstairs. Inhaling deeply, he caught Kagome's scent and headed for the game room.  
  
Kagome was sitting in front of the TV, immersed in a video game against Shippou. A loud explosion sounded from the TV, and Shippou jumped up, a delighted, silly smile on his face.  
  
"Yay! I win! I win! I win!" he chirped happily, bouncing around the room.  
  
Kagome sighed, that was the tenth time! Wow, she really sucked at this game. She watched Shippou jump around the room and chuckled. He was so cute! Then she noticed Inuyasha at the doorway, and her grin widened even more.  
  
"Hi! Your back!" she stated happily, standing up and coming towards him.  
  
"Keh," he answered, then sat down on a pillow. Shippou had stopped bouncing around the room, and climbed into Kagome's lap.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Kagome asked Shippou.  
  
"Hmm..." he thought, pressing his tiny clawed finger to his chin, "OH! OH! I have an idea! Wait here!"  
  
Shippou bolted out the door, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome blinking at the up turned smoke he left in his wake.  
  
Kagome then turned to Inuyasha, "I want to apologize again for getting all that food in your face..."  
  
"Why the hell are you apologizing so damn much?!" he asked agitatedly, not sure whether to be happy that she said that so much, or annoyed.  
  
Now Kagome started to get annoyed, she was just trying to say sorry and get him to talk, that's all.  
  
"I just still feel guilty for messing up your food and all that..." she bowed her head a little.  
  
"Jeez, don't worry about it," he said, then added softly, "it's ok."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, earning a blush, "Good, thanks Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth, "I-"  
  
"Hey! Guys! Lookie what I've got!" Shippou's voice rang throughout the house.  
  
Damn, Inuyasha thought, that little brat's always getting in the way.  
  
Kagome was a little disappointed, she wanted to know what Inuyasha was going to say, but oh well, she can always find out later.  
  
The two walked out the room to see what Shippou had planned for them.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's play Twister!!!" Shippou cried, shaking the box around.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"Right hand blue!!!" Shippou cried excitedly. He couldn't play because his body was so small, but he didn't mind, he just wanted to see 'big brother' Inuyasha blush if he ever got into a tight situation with Kagome.  
  
"Oof!" huffed Kagome, as she slipped a little, bringing her face inches away from Inuyasha.  
  
Heart beats quickened, muscles froze, time stopped. In the distance, Shippou was trying to hide a giggle. Both players were blushing a beautiful beat red; even the tips of Inuyasha's furry ears were pink. Kagome's hand slipped the rest of the way and she slid to the ground, her cheek just brushing Inuyasha's on the way.  
  
Inuyasha finally remembered to breath. "I win!" he said haughtily, trying to cover his heated blush.  
  
"Shippou? What's so funny?"  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Later in the afternoon, Shippou had to go somewhere for duty. Inuyasha felt very relieved to see the kit go, although, he had to admit, he did add a lot of excitement that day.  
  
Kagome sighed, "It's getting really hot here, wanna go swimming?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "Keh, sure."  
  
"Ok! I'll go and change then, see ya." Kagome headed upstairs to her room, leaving Inuyasha just standing there, trying to get a grip on his thoughts.  
  
She was starting to become a, dare he use that word, friend. He was really starting to like her, no; he liked her since the first time he saw her sleeping face. But then, he refused to let himself even think about it. Now, it was obvious that he was starting to like her, to become friends with her.  
  
It'll be nice while it lasts, he thought. He decided that, even though he knew that it will end and only hurt him when the end comes, he decided that he would let his heart soften for her, just for a moment, so he could finally make a grab for the acceptance he was cheated from since he was born. Maybe it'll will hurt, maybe it wont last, but at least for a moment, he might be able to say the he was happy...  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
When he finally changed into his swim trunks, this time they were black with bluish flames, he saw that Kagome was already in the pool, flipping around in the water, not really doing anything. He walked to the edge of the pool, holding a basketball sized beach ball...  
  
When Kagome came up for air, something thunked on her head. She turned around and noticed a beach ball floating next to her and someone's insane laughter ringing off into the surrounding forests.  
  
Kagome picked up the ball and volleyball served it to Inuyasha. It bounced off his head, much the same way it did to Kagome.  
  
"Oy! Wench! What was that for?!" Inuyasha asked with feigned annoyance. He picked up the ball and threw it back at her. It bounced right back.  
  
"Hey! Let's play volley ball!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Heh, ok," Inuyasha replied. He walked over to a plastic bin and flicked it open. Inside, there were two poles and a net. Kagome ran up beside him and grabbed one of the poles and started dragging it toward the pool.  
  
"Oy! Are you sure to can handle that?" Inuyasha asked, the pole would be kind of heavy to a human.  
  
"I don't know, we'll find out," Kagome answered cheerfully.  
  
She continued lugging the pole to the nearest hole thingy that's supposed to hold it up. By the time Inuyasha had his pole and half of the net set up, Kagome had managed to sink the pole down to the bottom of the pool. She grinned sheepishly at Inuyasha. He sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry! I'll get!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Are you joking?!" Inuyasha choked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine!" Kagome said airily, "Things are always lighter in the water." And with that, she dove in after the runaway pole.  
  
"Wai-"he cried, but too late. He sighed again and dove in after her.  
  
Kagome swam down to her goal. It just had to be in the deep end. Oh well. She finally reached the pole and started to lug it toward the shallower end. Darn it! She was starting to run out of air.  
  
A strong muscular arm slithered into her field of vision. Kagome turned in shock to see an angry red Inuyasha, desperately motioning for her to get back up to the surface. If she weren't in the water, she would have started laughing. He was so cute like that.  
  
Suddenly, the situation caught up with her, her lungs started burning and she began to feebly swim toward the surface. Halfway up, her lungs began screaming for air and her swimming faltered. Inuyasha was with her in an instant. Kagome felt strong arms encircle her body and lift her toward the surface. Kagome fainted.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!"  
  
Kagome winced and her eyelid fluttered open.  
  
"You could've freakin drown!"  
  
Give three guess, Kagome thought. One, Inuyasha. Two, Inuyasha. Three, Inuyasha. Groaning a little, Kagome sat up, and sure enough, there stood an upset, dripping wet Inuyasha. Kagome looked around, she was laying in a pool chair on a towel. She was still dripping wet two, so obviously, she hadn't been out for too long.  
  
"...So..." Kagome asked, "ya ready to play volley ball?"  
  
[o.O]  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"AGH! Oh my gosh, hold on!" Kagome fought for breath, dogging the beach ball as it was chucked over the net for the next to millionth time. She grabbed the ball, clutching it to her chest as she fought for breath.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Her opponent asked snobbily.  
  
"Hardly," Kagome panted, serving the ball.  
  
"Wrong answer," Inuyasha said, sending Kagome another onslaught of super human spikes. Kagome was starting to feel faint again. Inuyasha caught the ball and gave her an analyzing look.  
  
"What?" Kagome panted.  
  
"You need a break," he said simply.  
  
Kagome was too relieved to challenge him. They both climbed out of the pool and started drying off.  
  
"Let's get some ice cream!" Kagome cried excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in shock, just a moment ago, she was a huffing panting mess. The girl had a pretty fast recovery time, he thought, giving credit where it was due, for once.  
  
"Keh, sure," Inuyasha replied.  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
"Yum!" Kagome stuck another mouthful of vanilla ice cream with Oreo sprinkles into her mouth [yummy!]. She gazed off into the forest scenery and the sunset from the magical view on Inuyasha's balcony.  
  
"Keh, you're going to mess up your dinner," Inuyasha admonished.  
  
Kagome giggled, "That's ok."  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Um, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome relaxed after receiving permission, "Ok, uh, why were you kept a secret?" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, "All your life?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I said you can ask the question, I never said I'd answer it," Inuyasha scowled at the setting sun, watching the light show play across the sky, thinking of his years in isolation.  
  
"Oh, ok," Kagome said softly, "I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
They sat there in a tense silence for a while before Inuyasha finally burst, "It's cuz I'm a freakin hanyou! I'm a freak of nature! Nobody ever wanted to be close to me, not even my own brother!"  
  
Kagome was silent for a long moment, "No one ever wanted to be close to you," she repeated, her voice brimming with empathy.  
  
"Not a single freakin person! Ya happy?" Inuyasha said angrily. He never liked to think about things like this, it was always so depressing.  
  
"Have you ever been friends with anyone," Kagome asked quietly after a moment, "before now?"  
  
Silence stretched out for eternity as they both gazed at the sun, fading into the night. Finally, Inuyasha answered softly, "No."  
  
Kagome was silent for a while. Inuyasha turned to look at her, expecting to see the annoying look of pity strangers always seem to give him. Kagome just looked thoughtful, taking in and processing the information.  
  
"Do you consider me your friend?" Kagome asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. A friend, a good friend. It was something Inuyasha had only dreamed of. And those dreams had ceased a long time ago. Now, this new, strange girl appeared out of nowhere, and had made him smile, and laugh, more than he ever had before. But was she really his friend?  
  
"I... I don't even know what a friend is..." he said slowly. He didn't want to offend her, which was very easy; as he learned to hard way over the week she had spent living with him. He felt as if he was holding onto false hope. Nothing had been stable, constant. Nothing, in all his life. He didn't want to feel the crushing heartbreak he felt with Kikyou, all over again.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said sadly, "Well, I consider you one of my very best of friends... if that accounts for anything."  
  
Now Inuyasha was sure his heart had stopped beating. He was one of her best friends? Really? Did she really think that highly of him? No way! No would want to be friends with a lowly half demon! Hadn't his whole life taught him that?  
  
"You're someone I can get along with," Kagome went on, tilting her head thoughtfully, "you're someone I can talk to easily. I don't feel like I have anything to hide in front of you. That's what I like about you, the honesty."  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Inuyasha lay in his bed that night, thinking about what the miko said during dinner; "A friend is someone who walks in when the world walks out." All his life, the world had always walked out on him. His mother tended to be very busy, so she wasn't able to be there for him most of the time, even though he knew that she wanted to be. Whenever his brother decided to visit him, it was always to practice a new attack that he learned from the Master. Nobody had ever given him a chance, until now.  
  
She was giving him a chance. It was a chance to heal, a chance to be whole. She offered him a chance to be happy. Not in that childish kind of way that he often was when he was young, but a fuller sort of feeling. It was something he had been looking for in Kikyou, but searched in vain.  
  
((Flashback))  
  
"I never really fit in, it was because of my Miko blood. Then one day, another girl moved into the town, she was a miko to..."  
  
"She and I clicked instantly, there was so much to talk about, our powers, demons, archery, spells... we did everything together..."  
  
"I thought I finally found someone to be my best friend, someone I could share everything with..."  
  
"We were both selected to compete in a young miko competition. It had archery and virtual demons, the works. She was very serious about being the best, and when she saw how good everyone else was, she freaked. She said she wished they would all fail miserably. I got really mad told her she shouldn't think that way. She told me I couldn't tell her how to think, and that she'll beat me in the competition..."  
  
"I ended up making second place, she didn't even get tenth out of twenty, even though she was the most promising miko there was. She just let herself get so nervous, just because she didn't want to lose..."  
  
"After that, she wouldn't talk to me, and always insisted on showing off her miko talent. And she always got mad when I did something better, each little thing..."  
  
"I was alone again, but I didn't want to be, so I forced myself to speak up at the lunch table and school project meetings. I found two great friends and a big circle of classmates to talk to... But she, she just kept growing colder and colder, until she finally stopped going to school, she stayed at home just practicing to become a miko, but Keade told her she couldn't get a miko license that way. She just shrugged her off..."  
  
"I'm really worried about her, I don't know if I hurt her by acting cold back at her... I decided that if she wanted to be that way, then she can do that, but I don't want to have anything to do with someone who can't stand it when other people are better than her..." Kagome's eyes glistened with sad tears that refused to fall.  
  
Inuyasha timidly asked, "W-what was her name?"  
  
Kagome looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes, as if searching for something, "Kikyou..." she said, "Her name is Kikyou."  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
Inuyasha scowled at the ceiling, Kikyou.... So she had been a source of pain for Kagome too. He sighed. But Kagome had other people to turn to, he was stuck here with no one to run to, so he ran away. Inuyasha turned over on his bed to face the window, watching the moon slowly move across the dark sky. He had tried and failed to be friends with Kikyou. He was so desperate for friendship, that he allowed himself to soften for her, only to get pierced straight through his heart. He thought she loved him, she told him so herself. But obviously, she didn't mean it.  
  
But how? How can he so quickly allow himself to soften again? Hadn't he learned his lesson? There was something about her, in her presence. It was in her eyes and radiated off her smile. What was it? She looked so much like Kikyou but was so different from her. Would it be alright? Would it be ok, if he let his heart open one more time? Or would it finish him, in one final painful blow...?  
  
=#=#=#=#=  
  
Like? No like? I know the ending is really depressing, but I just want Inuyasha to face it and get over it, so yeah. Anyway, KEEP REVIEWING!!! I even made a song for you guys! Here it is, sung to the melody of the barney song .  
  
I would like,  
  
More reviews,  
  
So I can update sooner for you,  
  
With a giant typing spree and a chapter coming soon,  
  
Please send me more REVIEWS!!!  
  
Lol! Like it? Teehee, I'm not crazy, just on a HUGE sugar high! Hehe. Anywayz, here are review responses.  
  
Sango13 = thanx, I'm glad u liked it, and I'm not sure exactly when inu's dad gonna come in, just whenever it fits I guess... oh well, I suck at planning things out, I just write whenever I get an idea, then delete it all again cuz I don't like it, and when I finally get one I like, it takes me forever to get time to update, so yeah... thanx again  
  
Bri = lol, I know! My grammar sux! But oh well, when I get time, I might go back and edit all of it, or maybe I can send u a copy before I post and u can be my editor! Lol, anyway thanx for reviewing. Oh, and I'm glad u liked my fanfic recommendations. Isn't rosefire1 like the best fanfic author ever? U should try bottled genius by rosefire1 and from hatred to love is ok, just hasn't been updated in a while, oh! And more than she seems is really really really good. The other fanfic by the same author's good too, just really loooooong... oy, I'm babbling aren't I? Ok, I'll stop now.  
  
hikaru angel 619 = how'd I come up with this? Uh, I dunno, just got really bored one day and decided to work on my typing and somehow ended up with this story? Lol, half of wut's going on is just some mumbo jumbo that I came up with while I was half asleep and tired of doing hw cough cough, I hate bio cough cough lol, thanx for reviewing!  
  
Battousi Girl = lol, well, a deals a deal, so now u get to review! Teehee, Kikyou rotting in hell... wouldn't that be a pretty sight. Lol, I'd feel sorry for the devil. .  
  
Kelly = thanx, I'm glad u liked it  
  
SweetazKande = lol, I like the way u think. So, somehow get them into a situation that tests their faith in each other right? That sounds perfect! C'est un bon idée! (I don't think I spelled that right but whatever). Thanx for the review  
  
kagome555 = thank u very much, glad u liked it .  
  
Inuyasha19912 = thanx for reviewing! And yup, I'm gonna bring in da perv (.) sango, inutaisho and just about everybody. But I might not add nuraku and co, I'm not sure where the story is headin, but I'm definitely gonna stick kouga in there just to annoy Inuyasha . teehee, aren't I evil...  
  
Midoriko = lol, tingly u say? Uh, ok then . lol. Thanx for reviewing, I'm really glad u liked it.  
  
Quazimodo = I hope you dance? That's my favorite song, well, one of many. It's by Mandy Moore, just like only hope. Lol, now it's gonna be stuck in my head! Oh well . anyway, thanx for reviewing!  
  
Twilight Breaker = continuing! Lol, so, u liked the pool part? Well, here's another one, I hope u enjoyed it .  
  
Lil Shaman Girl = thanx for the review, glad u liked it.  
  
Dragonstar03 = here u go! Lol, hope u liked it!  
  
punklunargoddess0 = lol, thanx for reviewing, I'm really glad u like it.  
  
Phew! Now I can go on spring break with a clear conscience! Lol, FLORIDA! It's warm! It's got a beach! There's NO SNOW!!! Yay! Lol, bubye!  
  
KittyKatz =.= 


	5. Chappie 5: Dividing Sorrow

Disclaimer: [sigh] see chapter one  
  
Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom said I wasn't spending enough time on my skool work so she banned me from ff.net for a while. Teehee, but I was working on it anyway. But I hate, HATE! Writing! I always get writers cramps and it hurts! Lol, oh well, I think this chapter's gonna be my longest yet!  
  
Oh yeah, and I got a review that says that I was spelling Sesshomaru wrong, so I'm very sorry, and I might go back and correct it and stuff  
  
Umm... I think that's it, enjoy!  
  
Ps. Please keep suggestions, ideas, and helpful criticism in mind ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chappie 5 Dividing Sorrows  
  
But how? How can he so quickly allow himself to soften again? Hadn't he learned his lesson? There was something about her, in her presence. It was in her eyes and radiated off her smile. What was it? She looked so much like Kikyou but was so different from her. Would it be all right? Would it be ok, if he let his heart open one more time? Or would it finish him, in one final painful blow...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha turned over in his sleep, sweat drenching the ruffled covers of his bed.  
  
"No..." he murmured. The little dog hanyou curled into a tight ball in his bed. "Please... stop Sesshomaru... it hurts..."Inuyasha whimpered in his fitful sleep, "Please..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slowly got dressed that morning, thinking of her conversation with Inuyasha at dinner the other night. She'd told him a lot. In fact, the only other person who knows about her crushing friendship with Kikyou was her mother. Why had she told him so much? What was it about him that made her trust him so much? That made her want to tell him about everything? Kagome couldn't figure it out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha gently ran his clawed hand against the tree's rough bark. He hadn't dreamed in a long time. Not since that back-stabbing bitch turned on him. But it was always the same. Nightmares of Sesshomaru, other demons and the ice queen, Kikyou.  
  
But this time, she was in it, Kagome. Just before Sesshomaru was going to finish him off, he vanished in a flurry of pink fire, and when they died down, she was standing there, glowing in soft pink flames. She'd cupped his cheek with her soft little hands and he'd drowned in her clear blue eyes. They shone with so much warmth and hope. They betrayed worry and fear. Also in her eyes, something burned, something he couldn't grasp. What was that emotion hidden in her eyes?  
  
He was completely enveloped by her, like she was taking him away from that cold, dreary world he was used to living in. The sun suddenly felt so warm. The world she showed him was so bright.  
  
Suddenly, he wanted to open his heart, to tell her the pain he felt all his life. How condemned he was. Somehow, he felt that miraculously, she could make everything all right.  
  
A delicious scent wafted through the air. It smelled of honey and cinnamon and something sweet. Inuyasha looked down from his branch to see that Kagome was making her way to his tree, holding something in her arms. His eyes narrowed, remembering how mad he was when he first smelled her so close to his tree. He leaped off his branch to intercept her before she got to his tree.  
  
"Oy, wench, what are you doing here?" he asked grumpily.  
  
He needed time to think and brood over his dull, miserable life, and her smiling face and warm scent was distracting him from sulking properly. He found it hard to be upset with the world when all he could see was her cheerful smile.  
  
"Humph, that's not very nice," Kagome scowled, then quickly smiled again, "here, I brought you breakfast."  
  
Huh? Inuyasha thought, not even the servants here would even think about bring him breakfast. In fact, if he over slept, they wouldn't even bother serving breakfast, which annoyed the hell out of him. And this girl was willingly bringing him breakfast?  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, not bothering to take the offered breakfast.  
  
Kagome looked a little disappointed, "I made it for you myself," she smiled again, only this time, it looked forced, "I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, so sadly, the guilt gave Inuyasha a good hard kick in the gut. Damn it! Inuyasha thought. Angrily, he kicked right back.  
  
"What's wrong?! Why the hell would anything be wrong?! I'm just not hungry! Is there something wrong in that?! And why'd you come here? Can't you see that I want to be alone? Is that a crime?!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Kagome said shakily, "I just thought you'd like some company..."  
  
"Why? Cuz you pity me? Is that it? Well don't be! I don't need it! Besides, maybe I like being alone!"  
  
Liar, he thought to himself. His brain was screaming for him to stop, but it was so easy to be angry, to let himself get worked up. The world hated him, so he hated to world! That was how it always was. Unfortunately, the flames he gave off with his anger also sparked Kagome's temper.  
  
"Don't kid yourself! There isn't a person in the world who likes being alone!" Kagome cried angrily, "and I was just trying to be friendly! Is THAT a crime?"  
  
Her voice wavered a little and she turned around, dropping the basket, and ran back to the house. Operation: keep Kagome away from my precious tree because of my own selfishness... complete?  
  
Inuyasha stood there in shock, guilt wrapped tightly around his heart like a boa constrictor. I did it again, he thought, and the snake strangling his heart squeezed tighter, I made her cry.  
  
He looked dolefully at the basket Kagome had been carrying. Sweet scents gently rose from it, tickling his nose and making his mouth water. Had she really made it for him? By herself?  
  
The poor little hanyou, devoid of any social skills whatsoever, slowly made his way to the basket. His stomach growled hungrily as he approached. Curiously, Inuyasha opened it and tentatively sifted through its items.  
  
Once again, guilt wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's chest, nearly strangling his poor heart. Inside the basket were piles of dotted cinnamon pancakes, paper plates, plastic utensils, a bottle of syrup, and another one of honey. She'd included some freshly cut oranges and even a bottle of milk. Everything in the basket came in two servings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome just ran; she didn't even look where, just kept running. Why was he acting so mad at her? What did she do wrong? All she did was make him breakfast. Was there something wrong in that? There wasn't anything offensive in what she had done, was there? Somehow, after running along about one eighth the length and route of the tour she'd received a week ago, she ended up in the music room.  
  
The tearful miko rubbed the back of her hand against her cheeks, erasing the wet tacks that her tears had made. Gingerly, she stepped over to the beckoning piano. She sighed, then sat down, picking out the introduction chords to a melody she remembered from long ago. [A/N: teehee, yet another song.]  
  
***I believe in the sun,  
  
Even when it is not shining,  
  
And I believe in love,  
  
Even when there's no one there. ***  
  
Kagome sighed, why did Inuyasha insist on being a jerk? How come he always gets upset whenever she tries to do something nice for him? Is it that no one has ever been kind to him before? That's not true, what about his mother? She was kind and loving. Was it that he thought she didn't care about him? Couldn't he just give her a chance?  
  
***And I believe in God,  
  
Even when he is silent,  
  
I believe through any trials  
  
There is always a way. ***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched as he came closer, carrying the basket behind him. Was she singing? Gods, what a sweet voice, he thought unconsciously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***But sometimes in the suffering,  
  
And hopeless despair,  
  
My heart cries for shelter  
  
To know someone's there. ***  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A thin blaze of neon green whipped into the little boy's body, raking into his stomach. An agonizing howl of pain sliced through the nighttime sky. The small, white-haired boy stared dully at his side, as if in a trance, watching the dark red blood ooze onto his hand.  
  
An older boy stood above him, staring at him without any emotion from his golden eyes.  
  
"Pathetic," he said, in a low, monotone voice, "you are pathetic. You are not worthy of being our father's son!"  
  
The older boy's voice was flat and cold. It brimmed with cruelty, and indeed he was for hurting his brother, lying at his feet. Inuyasha was so lost in his pain that the whole world had dissipated. He was conscious, but there was nothing in his world right then, but the fierce stinging tremors of pain that shot through his body. His golden eyes flashed red.  
  
Sesshomaru blinked in mild surprise when the hanyou's scent turned full demon for a heartbeat. The weakling was pushing it down. A growl bubbled in Inuyasha's chest and vibrated up his throat.  
  
I am not weak! His teeth were clenched tightly shut as he tried to ignore the pain. Inside his head, his mind screamed at his brother. I am not weak! I'm gonna be strong! Inuyasha gulped in a ragged breath of air, his teeth grinding together with effort, and his head shot up to glare defiantly at his brother.  
  
"Wretched half breed," Sesshomaru said, returning his brother's glare with his own, "With every breath you take, you sully mine, and my father's name more and more. Weak hanyou. A half-breed. You mutt." And then, he turned, slowly taking his leave, haughtily walking away from the bloody mess that was his brother.  
  
Inuyasha sank to the ground, barely hanging on to consciousness. His skin was ghostly pale and his sweat mixed with his blood, creating a sickening stench that made it stuffy and hard to breath. Inuyasha's eyes slowly fluttered shut, just as he heard a voice from inside the house.  
  
"Inuyasha! I home! Where are you sweetheart...?"  
  
[A/N: AGH! I feel like such a big fat bully! Poor Inuyasha!!! But, didn't Sesshomaru do similar things in the anime? Aw! Poor Inuyasha! Wah!!!]  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
***Then a voice rises within me,  
  
Saying hold on, my child.  
  
I'll give you strength, I'll give you hope,  
  
Just wait a little more. ***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as he listened to her lilting voice. Such a sweet, hopeful voice. It calmed him, made him feel as though everything would be all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*** I believe in the sun,  
  
Even when it is not shining,  
  
And I believe in love  
  
Even when there's no one there. ***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just because its dark, doesn't mean the sun isn't there. Just because you're alone, doesn't mean you literally are. Just because he acts so coldly, doesn't mean his heart is too.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"W-why?" a ten-year-old Kagome cried into her mother's arms, "Why does it hurt so much?"  
  
"Kagome, it's ok," her mother said, comfortingly, "it hurts because you opened your heart to her, you let her into your heart. When she left, she left a hole."  
  
"B-b-but..." the young miko hiccupped.  
  
"Shh, I know it hurts. Much more the any scratch, or cut, or pain. But let me tell you something, listen."  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi lovingly smoothed back a runaway lock of hair.  
  
"Don't be afraid to open your heart. When you're hurting like this, tell a friend. When you share sorrows with a friend, that sorrow is divided and becomes smaller. When you share happiness with a friend, that happiness multiplies, and grows. Do you understand?"  
  
*hiccup* "y-yes," Kagome said wetly.  
  
"Some people build a wall of ice around their hearts," Mrs. Higurashi hugged her crying daughter closer to her, "because other people are cold to them, because they're different, and that scares them."  
  
Kagome's mother stroked her hair, gently soothing the broken-hearted miko.  
  
"But, that wall of ice," she continued, "is what pushes other people away even further. Don't lock her out of your heart completely; never close the door to anyone, no matter how much they hurt you. If you do, then you are building the wall around your own heart, and as long as it's there, your heart will always have that corner where it's cold, frozen over with hate and mistrust. Don't let that happen to you, ever."  
  
Kagome hiccupped a little, "I-I w-wont," she murmured shakily.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
***And I believe in God,  
  
Even when he is silent,  
  
I believe, through any trials,  
  
There is always a way. ***  
  
Kagome sighed, she'd been making lots of promises to moms hasn't she? Oh well, it'll be ok. One way or another, things will work out. And hopefully, after everything's finished and done, she'll have made a new, good, friend.  
  
***May there someday be sunshine,  
  
May there someday be happiness,  
  
May there someday be love,  
  
May there someday be peace. ***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's ears stood erect and strained to hear more of this angel's voice. It was like she'd touched his soul, with only her voice, and the massive, thick wall of ice around his heart started to melt away as her sunny smile and the warmth of her soul gently asked for admittance.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you're there, I can sense you right outside the door." The sing song voice sent him rushing back to reality, "don't just stand there, come on in, after all, this is your house."  
  
Inuyasha took a few moments to gather his scattered wits. He took a deep breath and shoved down a blush as he entered the room. Kagome sat next to the piano, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Am I supposed to expect a humble apology?" Kagome asked airily, the words of her mother still echoing faintly in the back of her mind.  
  
"Uh..." Inuyasha's cheeks began to grow faintly pink as he searched for words that seemed to be hiding from his disheveled mind. I gotta study the dictionary, Inuyasha mentally told himself.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I didn't think so." She turned back to the piano and absently fingered a few chords with her right hand, leaning on her left.  
  
"So, is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Inuyasha stuttered, completely tongue-tied. He decided a good way to solve the problem was to say something smart and hopefully make up for this embarrassing show.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Sorry, I don't understand that language," Kagome said, an eyebrow raised.  
  
I really need to study the dictionary, Inuyasha reminded himself again. Not know what to say, he just thrust the basket he was holding at the girl, who just blinked in confusion. Inuyasha began to turn red, trying to work it up to tell her.  
  
"Um..." Kagome said, completely unaware of Inuyasha's current state.  
  
"Do ya still wanna have that picnic?" the embarrassed dog hanyou blurted, steam visibly gushing out his ears like a teapot when it's ready. The poor boy was blushing up to his hairline and even red to his fluffy ears. [A/N: AW!]  
  
Kagome blinked a couple times, trying to process what he just said, which sounded all like one word. When his question finally registered, she started giggling. Sending Inuyasha another wave of blushes to deal with.  
  
"Is that all? Of course! I'd love to," Kagome managed to say between giggles. Problem? A severe lacking of social skills. Cure? Implanting a large quantity of sentimentality and sensitivity into heart. Possible? We'll wait and find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So," Kagome started, "How old were you when you started to pay the guitar?"  
  
"Mmnff," Inuyasha swallowed his generous helping of pancake, leaving him with a sticky, syrupy mustache dribbling down his chin. They were sitting in the music room and Kagome had finished her breakfast a while ago. She was lounging against a cushion, absently playing with her hair, giggling inwardly at his cute, sticky face.  
  
Inuyasha hastily wiped off the syrup and had a gulp of milk before answering, "5."  
  
"Wow! That's pretty young!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Keh," was Inuyasha's intelligent answer, "what about you?"  
  
"Um, 14," Kagome said shyly. The years of playing differed tremendously, and Kagome was on the less shiny end. But even though she'd been playing for two years, she didn't practice very much, which didn't make her a vary good player. Her father started teaching her, on his own instrument. Kagome would always feel a little depressed when she played at home, because she'd always remember the times he'd play for her and the family and all the times she snuck downstairs at night to listen to her father serenade to her mother. How she'd giggle with Souta about it...  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha said smugly, too engrossed with his cinnamon pancakes to notice Kagome's sudden change in her mood, "no wonder your intonation stinks."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said, happy to take her mind off her sad memories, "Gimme some slack here!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said, taking another bite out of the sugary pancake.  
  
They sat and Inuyasha munched for a while before Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"So, uh, when did you start piano?"  
  
"Since I was 3," Kagome replied easily.  
  
Inuyasha choked. 3?! No wonder she was so damn good!  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, getting up from her cushion to pat his back. This gave him even more to think about, as his face suddenly felt like it rose fifty degrees above standard temperature and a blush stained his cheeks yet again.  
  
*Cough, cough* "Fine," *Cough, cough* he said harshly.  
  
"Um, ok," Kagome said, then sat back down, "but don't worry, if you choke, I know the Hein lick maneuver."  
  
Kagome? With her body pressed against his back? And her arms wrapped around his stomach?! AH! Inuyasha's mind spun in a hurricane of annoying thoughts.  
  
Not noticing Inuyasha's frozen face, Kagome asked, "Hey! Could play a song? Right now?"  
  
Inuyasha fought to get his tornado of a brain settled, and hurredly answered a firm and stiff, "No."  
  
"Aw! Why not?!" Kagome asked, sounding very much like another cute little whiner we all know and love. ^.~  
  
"Cuz I said so!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine!" Kagome said quickly, "you don't need to get all riled up."  
  
"I'm not riled up!"  
  
"Oh yes you are," Kagome said teasingly, "Aw, is wittle yasha angwy?" she cooed, tickling his ear.  
  
Inuyasha leaped out of her reach, "NO I'M NOT!" he cried angrily. Kagome giggled and the blush that, once again, was staining his cheeks.  
  
"So," Kagome said cheerfully, "Waddya wanna do today?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day past on with few bumps. The pair went swimming again. This time, they played Marco polo, which Inuyasha obviously won. After lunch, they challenged each other to a video racing game, which Kagome won because Inuyasha kept getting lost and making wrong turns. Then, after that, they took the dog, Mimi, out for a walk. Mimi ran off and they spent the rest of the afternoon searching for her in the labyrinth of a forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, mom!"  
  
"Ah, Kagome! How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm doing well, just a little busy."  
  
"So I heard, Asune called me and filled me in, any luck with him?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we might be able to be very good friends."  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"Yup, and some thanks to you too, mom."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, everything you've told me has made it easier for me to understand and be patient with him."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Oh, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sango called to asked how you were doing."  
  
"Oh? Could you tell her I'll call soon, and that I'm doing great over here?"  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
"Oh! And say hello and happy birthday to the big boy for me."  
  
Kagome's mother laughed a little.  
  
"Sure thing sweetie."  
  
"Ok, well, I'd better be going."  
  
"Ok, dear, take care."  
  
"Thanks, mom, you too!"  
  
*Click*  
  
[A/N: sry, too lazy to write anything other than the dialogue, I tried to be consistent with first kag's mom, then kag, then mom, then kag, and so on. I might tag some she said's and stuff later on, but if not, please bear with me. - . -;;;]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat mulling over something Kagome had said the other day, when she told him about how she was friends with Kikyou.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Who needs it?" Inuyasha growled, "Who'd need something like that?"  
  
"Well, aren't friends like, the most wonderful thing in the world?"  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled, "Define friend."  
  
"Well," Kagome started, "A friend is someone who walks in when the world walks out."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and continued eating, but his ear twitched to show that he was listening.  
  
"Someone who knows how to make you laugh, smile, make you happy. Someone who'll be happy to lend a hand, an ear, a shoulder to cry on. Who'll always be there, through thick and thin. A friend is someone who'll understand when you need to be alone, or when you want company. Who you trust and who trusts you."  
  
Kagome smiled, her eyes were far away. Somewhere far away from here, from him. When Inuyasha thought that, for some reason, pain stabbed him through the heart like a knife. But why? He pondered, why does thinking about her leaving him feel so painful?  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Who was she thinking about? A best friend? A lover? Unintentionally, a low growl rose from his chest. What the-? What the heck was he getting so upset about?! It's not like she's even going to stay here, with him, for very long. Soon, she'll go back and everything will go back to how they used to be, depressing, lonely and hopeless.  
  
So lost in his thoughts was he, that he failed to notice Kagome walk right under him.  
  
"Inuyasha," she called, making him jump five feet into the air before he calmed down and leaped to the ground.  
  
"Oy, waddya want?" he asked grumpily, a little miffed that she caught him off guard.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, I mean, if you want to be alone..." Kagome said softly, put off by the harshness in his voice.  
  
"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha said, which, after a few weeks, Kagome knew meant, 'it's okay.'  
  
"Ok, um, well, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me," Kagome said, "it's really pretty tonight, and I'd like someone to share it with."  
  
"Er- ok, I guess" Inuyasha mumbled, somewhat thrown for a loop with the nonsense that seemed to be coming from her.  
  
Kagome smiled, bright enough to counter the sun, "Great!"  
  
She took his clawed hand in her small ones, and led the way. They walked along the stream, next to the sakura trees. They talked, chattered lightly for a little while. Somehow, they conversation smoothly turned to Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hated it!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into an unfortunate nearby tree, sending a shower of leaves cascading down from its branches.  
  
"I hated it! Being called a half breed," he spit the term out like it was poison. And to him, it was.  
  
The words tasted so bitter to his tongue, how ever, to his surprise, the taste vanished right away, after the word slipped through his lips. Normally, it stayed there, leaving him with the corrosive after taste.  
  
"I couldn't help it! It's not my fault!" Inuyasha sighed, she didn't want to hear this, my pitiful life story, he thought. That's why he was so surprised when she started talking.  
  
"It's very painful, isn't it?" Inuyasha spun around to see Kagome crouching next to the stream, staring into its current.  
  
"To be labeled and cast out before you even had a chance to speak for yourself." Inuyasha nodded, even though Kagome couldn't see.  
  
"I used to think I could prove myself to everyone," the inu hanyou said quietly, "I thought that maybe, if I were stronger, I could get some respect."  
  
"Mhmm," Kagome said, "I think that's the first thing everyone tries to do."  
  
She stood up and turned to him, "trying to be someone they're not."  
  
The sun had set, but they didn't notice. They'd walked to Inuyasha's tree and were sitting underneath its branches. The fireflies were out, dancing in the dark night. Making it seem as though the stars had come down from the heavens to play.  
  
"I just-," Inuyasha said, "I was always so lonely." Gods, he couldn't believe he was telling her this.  
  
"It, it made me feel," Inuyasha clenched his fists. He gasped when he felt her arms around his shoulders. Blushed when her cheek found a resting place against him, "feel so..."  
  
"Helpless?" Kagome supplied. She didn't sound taunting, or scornful. She didn't sound like what he would've expected. She sounded like she knew. Like she knew how it felt.  
  
"Did you feel helpless, and weak?" Kagome gently murmured, "And then you hated yourself for feeling this way, didn't you."  
  
Inuyasha's heart jumped to his throat. She was right! She knew! All he could do was nod. Blinking quickly, he tried to shove down the whirlwind of emotions that buzzed inside of him. What was this? First relief. It was like a wave crashing onto shore. So sudden, it felt so good, flooding him inside. She wasn't rejecting him, she was...  
  
"So you put up a front, didn't you," Kagome continued softly, "you wanted to show the world what you were made of, and you tried to bury all your weaknesses, tried to be as demon as you could."  
  
Oh Gods, Inuyasha's mind spun, he started feeling light headed. After the wave of relief, the next one carried hope. Suddenly, there were stars in his nighttime sky again. Stars that had burnt out years ago. She'd revived them, brought them back to life!  
  
Kagome, completely oblivious to what was going through Inuyasha's heart, went on.  
  
"But still, you knew, didn't you. You knew you weren't as strong as you tried to be, and you hated it, didn't you. And every time you tried to open up, to make friends, you were put down time and time again because you were a hanyou, weren't you," Kagome said, tenderly massaging his tense shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha gulped a ragged breath of air and stiffly nodded, slowly relaxing to the miko gentle touch  
  
"But, you know," Kagome said, "I like you as a hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha's heart was doing summersaults, and his mind was somewhere on cloud nine. She sounded so sincere. And her scent didn't reveal any false intent. He suddenly felt so secure, didn't doubt that she would shut him up and put him down, like the world did. But more than that, she understands. She understands his feelings and accepts him for him.  
  
Happiness felt like rain, pouring down from the heavens and soothing his hot, bottled anger. His eyes filled with something like tears. What the heck? He felt like he was about to cry! But, he hadn't cried since he was four! He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his teeth and hands. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of her.  
  
Kagome felt him stiffen and pulled back some of his long white hair to peek at his face. She smiled gently, remembering a quote her mother would often tell Souta, to get him to let it all out when he tried to bottle it in.  
  
"'The soul can have no rainbows, if the eyes shed no tears,'" Kagome said gently into his ear.  
  
"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said, still struggling to get his feeling under control.  
  
"It means, it's ok to cry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! It's done! [dances around the room] yippee! [sigh] I guess the ending is a little confusing. If you don't get it, review so I know what to fix ^.^;; oh well, it'll stay kinda bittersweet for the next chapter, well sumwhat, and stuff. Then, after that, I'm bringing in more characters! I promise!  
  
***VERY IMPORTANT*** should rin be sesshomaru's age or a little girl like in the anime. Should this story be rin/sessh, or OC/sessh?  
  
Also, should Kikyou end up with anybody? If so, who?  
  
Um, I think that's it, ok, here's review responses  
  
Nakashima = thankie, I'm glad u liked it. I do want them to go to the god tree, well, actually the god tree in this fic will be "inuyasha's" tree ^.^ and that's where they are now. And I don't really know wut I'm gonna do with Sesshomaru, but it ain't gonna be pretty when Inuyasha, kagome, and Sesshomaru get together, I can promise you that, although, in the end, I want the to at least tolerate each other... oh! And thanks for the Sesshomaru spelling correction ^.^  
  
Bri = thanks for the helpful grammar checks, -_-. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and cya at skool!  
  
Inuyasha's (yashafan@mstar.net) = thank yo so much for the review. And I agree, poor Inuyasha, especially in this Chappie. Wah! I feel like such a big bully! Making Inuyasha go through all that... [sniff, sniff]  
  
-¤°Kitty°¤- = lol, nah, ur not crazy, I luv ur reviews. Really gets me into the writing (er, typing) spirit ^.^ and I hope u liked this Chappie. I tried to Inuyasha blush more, and in the rough draft, I think I over did it, so I kinda toned it down a bit, ^.^;;; and yeah, I hate it when Inuyasha trusts her right away, but even I'm getting impatient with him right now, but I also felt like I was rushing it, and then I got really frustrated, so I decided to skip a few weeks and then write the opening up part ^.^ ok, now I'm confusing you aren't I? Lol, I guess I'd better stop it there. KEEP REVIEWING!!! Thanks ^.^  
  
Dragon Man 180 = teehee, yup, her friends are the perv and good ol' butt kicking sango ^.^ and I'll try to make kagome's first encounter with Sesshomaru as amusing as I can. ^.^ thanks for reviewing.  
  
SweetazKande = thanks, hehe, sry about the time mix up. I guess I made up a world where there's a bit of the past and future mixed into one. Lol, it's cuz when I started the story, I wanted it to be in the past, then again, since I can't live w/o air conditioner, decided to bring in some of the future, but I luv how clueless Inuyasha is in the anime about modern conveniences, so that's how our poor deprived hanyou's gonna be in this story too. ^.~  
  
sesshomaru-luver = thanks for reviewing  
  
Black-Shadow-rose = thanks, I'm really glad u like it.  
  
Sillver K Katie = thanks, I'm glad u like it, and here's the update!  
  
Inuyasha19912 = teehee, I luv the Inuyasha gets all jealous when kouga comes in, but I do hate the way kouga claims kagome all to himself. So, I'll have kagome put an end to that once and for all, muahahahaha! But it'll be in a later Chappie, so, yeah. And yeah, I think I'll get Kikyou into the fic more and more, but I'm not sure what to do with her, and I think kouga's a nice guy, but way to possessive and obsessive, and I'm gonna bring ayame into it too, for kouga, so that still leaves Kikyou... oh well, she can just grow to be an old hag. Muahahaha! Lol.  
  
And that's it for now. Till next time!  
  
KittyKatz =^.^= 


	6. Chappie 6: Making Rainbows

Disclaimer: birthday wish list: Inuyasha, Xmas wish list: Fruits basket, Easter wish list: Oh My Goddess.... [sigh] all hope is lost T_T  
  
MY STUPID COMPUTER DIED! IT"S COMPLETELY DEAD!!! MY JOURNAL WAS ON IT GOSH DARN IT! And half of my Chappie! I was almost finished!!! GAWD! Any way, before I start retyping this Chappie, I'm just gonna take a few moments to say a few things before we get started.  
  
Number one: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I'm gonna update this Chappie with at least one other one to make up for it, and I wont stop typing until both are over 18 pages long. This I swear! ^.^;;; I guess I've got a lot of typing to do...  
  
Number two: I'd like to find out wut that girl wolf demon's name was that kouga promised to marry before he met kagome in the anime. I don't quite remember her name... is it ayame? And I don't know wut her personality is like cuz I never saw an episode with her in it. So reviews about her would be much appreciated, thanks ^.^  
  
Number three: also, I want there to be a brotherly bond between Inuyasha and sesshomaru sooner or later in this fic. But I'm not sure how to get that to happen... yeah, so suggestions on that would mean a lot to me too. ^.^  
  
Number four: and as a side note, I'm not sure what to do with kikyo. I know that a lot of people would do almost anything to see her rot in hell. But, even though I really don't like the way she gets in the way of the Inuyasha kagome relationship, I don't want to be that mean. So... should she end up with somebody? I was also thinking about having her catch the same disease thingy Inuyasha had and have her die in the end... but that still sounds really mean... maybe have her get killed in the middle of performing miko duty stuff or something... I don't know. But I don't want her to be a slut like in some fics (although it is pretty amusing sometimes, I just don't want to do that for this particular fic) and I don't want to make her out to be an evil (excuse my French) bitch and stuff... also, people have reviewed and suggested that she should end up with naraku... uh... how do I put this... naraku just gives me the creeps, u know? He's scary! And the way his personality is built up, unless I make him totally out of character and make him a good guy, I just can't see him with kikyo, actually, I don't really want him to be included in my fic... oh well, if I get a lot of reviews that says he should be with kikyo, then I guess he'll be with kikyo, though how on earth I should bring him into the story is beyond me...  
  
Ok that's it ^.^;;; teehee, that was kinda long, and with out much further ado... our feature presentation! [da da da daaaaa![u know, that background music in those Disney movies right before the movie... oh forget it...])  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chappie 6 Making Rainbows  
  
Kagome felt him stiffen and pulled back some of his long white hair to peek at his face. She smiled gently, remembering a quote her mother would often tell Souta, to get him to let it all out when he tried to bottle it in.  
  
"'The soul can have no rainbows, if the eyes shed no tears,'" Kagome said gently into his ear.  
  
"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said, still struggling to get his feelings under control.  
  
"It means, it's ok to cry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tiny, delicate little firefly rose from its perch on a slender blade of grass, wet from collecting dew. One little firefly, one small beacon of light in the dark nighttime atmosphere; lazily, there's no hurry, it flew upwards, towards the hovering cloud of other fireflies, joining their dance in the night. They were fireflies; they were tiny earth bound stars that descended from heaven to dance among the trees and flowers. Little pixies that played at your fingertips, just out of reach when you try in vain to capture them, yet willingly alight upon an outstretched digit. They spark a light within your eyes and make you believe in magic. They make you believe in miracles, believe that anything can happen. They made, that night, a lonely hanyou believe too. They made him believe that tomorrow, the sun just might shine on him for once, because his sun wasn't the burning ball of gas that most people wake up to see. Nope, his sun was the girl beside him, comforting him, and offering him light that not even the universally generous sun could give him.  
  
The tiny fallen stars rose into the sky, clustering curiously around the pair sharing the forest with them that night. Tentatively, they peered at the two different figures, watching them share a strange new magical world that seemed to materialize around them, as tears watered the ground next to the giant tree in the heart of the forest, the God Tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon (yeah)  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A gently breeze interlaced itself in silver hair, lifting it ever so slightly before dying down, only to rise again. Snowy white ears wriggled around a little and they focused on the song playing on the radio in the messy room. Inuyasha stood at the edge of his balcony, staring out at the God Tree in the forest, replaying over and over, the events of last night in his mind. Feeling and savoring each emotion he felt as he remembered the magical scenes that were played out there, among the fireflies.  
  
"She sang that song to me... over there..." he murmured softly to himself, lost in a swirling puddle of confused thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry***  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
He shuddered, his entire body gave a tremendous shake. Kagome leaned closer to him, concern etched into her face and eyes. Inuyasha inhaled sharply though his teeth. His habitual reaction to this feeling was to snuff it down. It was engraved into him since the day his brother caught him crying, when he was four years old... at the God Tree.  
  
**Flash Back Within a Flash Back** [A/N: weird, I know]  
  
Sniffling could be heard, echoing softly through the peaceful forest. It was always so calm here, so quiet. The presence around the God Tree soothed the weeping boy and he cried softly at its base. He'd been crying for an entire half and hour, and was tired. But his tears still weren't spent. She'd been ghastly pale, and her coughing racked her entire body. He was terrified, utterly terrified of losing her. He was so afraid of losing the only person he ever cared for and afraid of being alone in the world. Never before had he felt so small.  
  
A twig snapped in two behind him. Sniffling softly, the four year old Inuyasha turned around to see who was coming. Silver hair. Hard gold eyes. Disgust. He was back again, Sesshomaru. Back to torment him and call him a weakling. Inuyasha stared dully at his older brother's right hand, watching it glow green. Inuyasha watched and waited. Then, the silence of the forest was shattered in one long agonizing howl that sent birds bursting from the surrounding trees. Over and over, the sounds of a whip cracking, always followed by a muffled scream. Before long, blood was pooling by the roots of the God Tree, where, moments ago, the hanyou had been shedding his tears.  
  
"They reek of your weakness. Stop crying you ingrate. You've already muddied our father's blood line, and now you dampen his image further with you foolish emotions for that wench of a mother?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Don't you know? A demon can smell those tears from miles away. Don't you realize? You're less than a weak human, you're a sitting duck. You might as well be ground into the dirt like those foolish tears. That's where you belong."  
  
Sesshomaru, having spent his anger and unable to stand the stifling scent of his brother's halfling blood any longer, turned and stalked away.  
  
**End Flash back within Flash Back**  
  
Inuyasha shook his head; he didn't want to think about that now. He felt Kagome bring her arms around his shoulders and rest her cheek against his. Her arms encircled his neck loosely and she whispered a soothing melody into his furry ear.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
***It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome raised the volume on her radio, and then turned back to her pillow, resting her chin on the soft cottony covers. She looked out her open window at the very same spot her golden eyed friend was staring at the very same moment. Over and over again, she thought about the previous night's actions. She quietly traced patterns on the blankets as she gazed out the billowing white curtains. Snowy white curtains that waved much the same way as the silver haired hanyou's white locks were moving that same instant. Softly, she sang along with the radio next to her bed.  
  
"In places no one will find..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was now that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry***  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
The raven haired girl snuggled closer to the shaking hanyou. A single tear seeped its way out of the corner of his eye. Kagome leaned up and kissed it away, the way her mother used to. More tears followed the first one. Inuyasha cringed, as if waiting for the whole world to come down on him. Waiting for it to smother him and crush him into oblivion. He closed his eyes, only to see flashes of green lines in his eye lids. He remembered to terror he felt whenever his brother approached him, the cruel intent always churning in his eyes. Soft hands tenderly brushed his hair from his streaming face. A voice sang into his ear, breaking him away from his fearful memories.  
  
"I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away..."  
  
***I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....***  
  
The hanyou snuggled closer into her warm embrace. The gentle miko held him tighter. She knew his pain. She knew how it felt to be an outcast. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling her memories awaken at the edges of her mind, it was the way the ocean feels when little mini waves rose to lap at your feet.  
  
**Flash back with in a flash back** [A/N: don't laugh, it's the only thing I could think of]  
  
"Stay away from her, she's a miko..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Don't talk to her, do you really want to hang out with someone who can burn you into a crisp?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Just look at her, strutting around like she's so high and mighty..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hi! My name is Kagome!"  
  
Her hand stung after the other girl swatted it away.  
  
"Go away!" the girl cried, "Freak," she muttered under her breath.  
  
~~~ The little miko silently walked into class, standing as tall and as strong as she could. Even though her entry was soundless, her presence was louder that anything. All chatter ceased, then everyone started whispering.  
  
"It's Higurashi."  
  
"Yeah, sheesh, just look at the way she walks. It's like she thinks she's the queen of the whole universe!"  
  
"Think she's not bad, I mean, it's not like she picks on anyone and uses her miko power on anybody."  
  
"Not yet at least, just watch, I'll bet she'll want to try any new tricks she learns."  
  
"Maybe, oh look, here she comes."  
  
"H-hi guys," Kagome smiled as cheerfully as she could, "Watcha talking about?"  
  
"Oh you know, stuff." The baseball capped boy said casually.  
  
"Uh, what kind of stuff?" Kagome asked eagerly, "Can I talk about it with you?"  
  
"What?" a girl with a pink ribbon in her hair said, "Why would you want to? Don't you have to concentrate on being a powerful miko and stuff?"  
  
"Oh, that's only when I'm in miko class," Kagome said, trying to jump to a different topic, was it just her, or did they look like hungry vultures, waiting for her to make one mistake, Kagome gulped. "U-um, I like your bow," Kagome said, becoming more nervous by the second, "It's very pretty."  
  
"Uh, what ever," the girl said, then turned around and walked away with her friends. Kagome could make out one word above the chatter, "Freak."  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome walked alone down the hall, carrying her bow and quiver with her. Her lessons were right after school. She wished she could have more time so she could go to that fundraiser party after school...  
  
"Gods! Why would she bring her bow and arrows here? Isn't there a rule about weapons at school?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think she's trying to show off or something."  
  
"Shh! She's coming this way."  
  
The young miko had grown used to the routine. They didn't want to talk to her, so she just left them alone. That's what they want, isn't it?  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome said softly.  
  
Everyone moved aside, as if it were dangerous to get to close. Like she would fry them if they tried to talk to her. The young eight year old girl walked down the hall; alone and hurting, not sure why her heart always felt so heavy.  
  
~~~  
  
"Class, our next presenter is Kagome Higurashi. She researched demons and their ways. Now everyone, please give her a round of applause."  
  
The class snickered. Feet shot out from under desks in hopes of tripping her. The eight year old miko gracefully and proudly walked to the front of the room.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I made my presentation about demons. Demons are related to humans from way back, nearly thousands of years ago..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Demons and humans split about 980 years ago, when they acquired their super human strength, from there on, they evolved to fit their environment while humans changed the environment to fit them. But we still share the same hearts and the same feelings. A demon can experience pain just like humans. They can feel happiness, sadness, depression and anger just like you or me..."  
  
~~~  
  
A silent little girl passed a clique of girls in the lunch room. She tried to be as straight and as tall as she could. They were talking about something, about the research projects everyone presented that day.  
  
"And did you hear Higurashi's?"  
  
"Yeah, what a dork? Like humans and demons could ever be related."  
  
"Oh I know! And what was that junk about demons knowing how it feels to love and care for each other? As if! What sort of a joke is that?"  
  
"No kidding, I mean, she's supposed to kill demons, and she's telling us to be nicer to them? What a laugh!"  
  
~~~  
  
That night, she went home and cried. That night, she went out in her pajamas and shot arrow after arrow into the target. Arrow after arrow landed snugly into the bull's eye. Arrow after arrow, tear after tear, she vented until she had no more strength to even pick herself up from the floor of the little archery practice shed and walk home. That was the first night she and her mother snuggled together in her little pink room. The first night they talked about demons and humans and why they feel and think the way they do. After that, mother and daughter spent countless more nights in Kagome's room, surrounded by her little handmade charms and stuffed animals, leaving a lonely father in the master bedroom, wondering why on earth his wife and his daughter locked the him out of her room so often.  
  
**End flash back with in flash back**  
  
"It hurts a lot doesn't?" Kagome whispered wetly into Inuyasha's ear, she let tears flow freely down her cheeks, "It hurts a lot to be left alone and surrounded by cold shoulders."  
  
Inuyasha looked into her tearful blue gray eyes, realizing something. She shared with him something no one else could ever relate to, as far as he knew. When he looked into his mother's eyes, he saw love, sympathy and sadness at his life. In Kagome's eyes, he fell into a pond of empathy, of understanding. She knew what it felt like to be him. She understood him, something not even his loving mother could give him. Gently, he brushed away a tear from her wet cheeks, then brought her into another firm embrace, relishing the feelings that were flowing through his veins. The fullness of his heart.  
  
~~~  
  
"Demons, like all other creatures, can feel love. They can care for another, the same way humans can. And I firmly believe that maybe one day, everyone can see that, and then the demand for mikos like me will one day disappear. I really do believe..."  
  
~~~  
  
***I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one will find...***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Their tears were all spent, their energy drained. Inuyasha looked down smiling at the peaceful girl in his arms. She had been shivering, and he offered her his jacket. Together, they star gazed. They weren't tilting their eyes up at the heavens though. They were following the lazy hovering of the fireflies, and listening to the crickets fill the night with song.  
  
Their cheeks were still damp and added to the glow the fireflies made around them. Their faces seemed to shine and the light from the fireflies shone in the eyes too. It was a look that hadn't graced Inuyasha's feature in a long, long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
(forever was in your eyes)  
  
It was now that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry***  
  
"You know," Kagome said softly, "My mom told me to think of fireflies as stars that are watching over me and lighting my way at night."  
  
"Does your mom always say cheesy things like that?" Inuyasha asked playfully. Kagome laughed happily, Inuyasha grinned, he like the sound of her laugh. Everything about her was always so sunny, even right after crying.  
  
Kagome continued, "Once, I asked her why people are so amazed at the stars. I told her that I knew they were pretty and all, but I thought it was weird for there to be a saying about reaching for the stars and stuff. I thought it was impossible."  
  
"Well duh it's impossible," Inuyasha said cockily, shifting a little so he could bring his hand out to count off all the reasons, "One, they're way to far away. Two, they're burning balls of gas, who'd want to reach for that? Three, they're BURNING hot! Four..."  
  
"I know! I know!" Kagome said laughing, grabbing his large hands and setting them down. She rested her head backwards, onto his shoulder, gazing happily at the glowing pixies filling the forest. "And my mom told me that some people believed that they were magical. But she didn't think, even if they were magic, that wishing on a star or anything like that would account for anything. She told me that she believe that fireflies are magical and can grant wishes. She said that first, I should make a wish, then, I should try as hard as I could to make my own wish come true. And then she said that when the firefly thinks you're working hard enough, and if that firefly had enough magic, it would grant my wish."  
  
"That's crazy talk," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"I know," Kagome giggled, "But, it makes sense to me. You should work to get what you want. But never stop believing in magic and things like that. That's how I got myself to stand back up after Kikyou stopped being my friend. I made a wish to never be lonely again, and then I tried my best to make friends. Before I knew it, I did make friends. I'm happy I followed my mom's advice."  
  
"You're so damn lucky," Inuyasha said softly, "You had so many chances, and you weren't afraid to take them."  
  
"Oh, I was afraid," Kagome said, "But it didn't matter. I didn't have anything to lose, so I just kept going. And somehow finally found that pot of gold at the end of the rainbow"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, dismissing the weird stuff about pots of gold and ends of rainbows and focused on more important things. Like why hadn't he done something like she did? There were demons in public schools. Of course, they did have to hide themselves, generally. Why didn't he ever ask to go to public school? Inuyasha mentally sighed, it's because I was too scared. [o.O he admits it!]  
  
"It's not too late you know," Kagome said, as if reading his mind. She held a hand out to a firefly, and it landed lightly on her outstretched digit. She brought it closer, close enough to its light to illuminate her pretty face. Inuyasha felt a blush slowly creep onto his still damp cheeks, warming his insides.  
  
"Make a wish," she whispered softly, like she was enchanted by the tiny glowing star. Inuyasha looked at her for a long time, memorizing her sweet innocent expression.  
  
"Um, ok," Inuyasha said, then thought quietly to himself. There was only one thing he could think of, so that's what he wished.  
  
"Ok," he said softly into her ear, sending shivers up her spine, "I made it."  
  
~~~  
  
"My teacher, Keade, told me that anything and everything that is living can feel compassion and love. Sometimes, it comes naturally, sometimes, it needs to be taught. She said that all it takes for a living being to care for and love another creature, is to be shown love and caring by someone first..."  
  
~~~  
  
**End long flash back**  
  
***Baby cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ya wanna know what I think that saying means?" Kagome asked playfully. She leaned against the cushions and played with her hair, looking out the window at the raining day. The two had made a habit of eating breakfast together in the music room. Some days, Kagome would make breakfast, and even more rarely, Inuyasha would rack up the nerve to help out.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, finishing his breakfast. This morning, it was ramen. (You can tell Inuyasha helped out this time ^.~).  
  
"Do you want to know what I think that saying means?" Kagome repeated, "The 'the soul can have no rainbows if the eyes shed no tears.'"  
  
"Uh, sure, what ever," Inuyasha said in his usual manner.  
  
"I think it means that," Kagome said, pointing out the window.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, completely lost this time.  
  
"I mean, the rain," Kagome said.  
  
"You're still not making any sense, woman!" Inuyasha said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Is it possible to have rainbows in the sky, if it never rained?"  
  
"Er... keh," Inuyasha mentally reviewed the dictionary in his head [A/N: lol, just kidding]  
  
The young miko giggled, "When you're sad, angry, what ever, and you bottle it in, it's kind of like building up clouds, you know, the way it is before a storm. And when that happens, it completely blots out the sun and the sky. Doesn't make a pretty world to live in does it?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded to himself. Kagome saw and smiled, and turned again to watch the rain pattering against the window pane.  
  
"So after it rains itself out," Kagome continued, talking more to herself, "then, not only can you see the sun again, but you might be lucky enough to see a rainbow. And the sun looks to much brighter after all the clouds go away, don't you think?"  
  
"And this relates to...?" Inuyasha asked, a little lost about the topic of the conversation and very unused to the philosophical talk spewing from this strange girl. [A/N: sorry if I'm confusing you ^.^;;; but this is the stuff I talk about with my mom lots of times... soooo.... Yeah....]  
  
"That's why it's ok to cry," Kagome said softly, "That's why you need to cry. To clear the storm clouds away. That's how you make rainbows."  
  
Inuyasha gazed at her thoughtfully. No matter how far fetched her weird metaphors constantly seem to be, they always make sense at the end, and they always seem to comfort him. And somehow, in the middle of the sleepless night this past week, he'd always find her voice echoing in his mind, then find himself thinking of her silly analogies, before drifting off into sleep.  
  
Kagome blinked, seeming to snap back to reality. She smiled a lopsided grin and stood up. "Let's go give Mimi a walk!" Kagome suggested eagerly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you...***  
  
[A/N: This is the end of the song, I just wanted to include it, even though it's kinda outa place. -_-]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light summer shower had subsided, and the sun was out again. Rain drops tumbled down from heavy, water soaked branches. Grass was littered with water droplets that sparkled in the sun, diamonds, Kagome thought. Mimi dashed around in the puddles, eventually drenching herself and her two legged friends. Kagome smiled and glanced up at a water logged branch above her head, hmm, she thought.  
  
"AGH!" Inuyasha yelped, startled as a sudden shower of water drops spattered onto his head. What the hell? There wasn't a cloud in the sky! The dog demon turned to see A laughing miko, clinging onto the bas of a thin tree branch, her laughter was shaking the bough and sending a light spray of dew down from it.  
  
"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.  
  
"Uh-oh," Kagome said, and started to back away when Inuyasha disappeared up into the branches of another tree. Kagome wondered around for a little bit, keeping a trained eye upward, ready to duck. Suddenly, Mimi jumped out of no where, distracting the miko for a second. That was all the time Inuyasha needed.  
  
"Muahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed victoriously as he jumped up and down like a crazy person on tree boughs, absolutely drenching both dog and miko below.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome hollered, bringing Inuyasha down with the falling water drops.  
  
"Oy, wench. What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha asked grumpily, he was having fun! And now he was eating dirt.  
  
"Well, you just got carried away, and I didn't know what else to do to stop you," Kagome said, then added, "And will you please stop calling me that? Come to think of it, have you ever used my real name thus far?"  
  
"Um," Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Nope."  
  
"Well, you can try now," Kagome said, reminding Inuyasha of a previous conversation between him and the miko before...  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Oy! Wench, take this stupid necklace off!" An angry hanyou whined, ripping at the beads in vain.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"What the hell was the for?!" Inuyasha yelled from his position on the floor.  
  
"I have a name so use it!" Kagome yelled back angrily, her hand on her hips. Actually, she was pretty proud of herself. She was surprised that the beads had even worked.  
  
"Aw! But what if I like wench better?" Inuyasha whined, sounding very much like the brat he hates.  
  
"ARGH! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled again, getting very fed up.  
  
"Damn it! What the hell was that for, girl?!" Inuyasha hollered when he found himself once again kissing the floor, "And what the hell is this anyway?"  
  
"It's a rosary with a spell on it," Kagome said calmly, "When I say s- I mean the 's' word, you'll find yourself making out with the floor. Very simple really, I'm not advanced enough with subduing spells to come up with anything fancier. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, or a request rather," Inuyasha said grumpily.  
  
"And that would be..." Kagome asked, leaning down a little.  
  
"GET THIS FRIGGIN' THING OFFA ME GODS DAMN IT!"  
  
Kagome cringed at the volume in his voice. "Uh... actually, I don't know how to take it of... hehe."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
Inuyasha chuckled a little at the memory, and Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." Inuyasha said dismissively.  
  
"Uh, ok," Kagome said, "So, are you gonna say it?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, completely lost again, "What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"Argh! You know what I'm talking about; now say it or I'll say it!"  
  
Now what got her so fired up? Inuyasha wandered, trying to remember the topic of the conversation before she got really mad. "Keh, fine," he said, indifferently.  
  
"Fine! Maybe I will!" Kagome cleared her throat, "SIT!!!"  
  
"Damn..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi romped happily though the forest, investigating an interesting scent here and there, and listening curiously to the bickering of her two companions behind her. She closed in on a squirrel trail and pounced. She'd missed. The critter scampered up a tree, darn it. She needed to work on her pouncing skill a bit more. Oh well, may as well start on that rabbit trail she'd caught a whiff of. Something went "thud" behind her and she turned around to see what was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared in horrified shock at Inuyasha who stared right back with a similar expression, although couldn't quite register why Kagome was looking at him as if her were a ghost or something like that.. Kagome turned her astonished gaze to her hands. Inuyasha was examining his position on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look what you made me do!" Kagome cried in anguish.  
  
"Uh, I'm looking?" Inuyasha said, not quite sure what to do with the wailing girl in front of him.  
  
"I can't believe this! When you got me so riled up..." Kagome sat down with a thump next to Inuyasha, who still couldn't figure out why the heck she was so upset.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I pushed you! I can't believe you really fell over! Oh no!" Kagome looked at him horrified. She wildly glanced around like she'd been caught doing something illegal.  
  
"Uh... What?" Inuyasha asked, unnerved.  
  
"What's my mom gonna say?" Kagome wailed in distress, looking desperately around, "The last time I pushed someone, she gave me this long lecture about how bad it was to implement physical violence!" Kagome looked ready to tear at her hair. Inuyasha continued to look at her with a very lost expression on his face. What the heck was she talking about?  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kagome cried again, "I can't believe this! What a, I gonna do?!"  
  
Inuyasha simply face faulted and was once again kissing the ground. Was pushing someone down for being called a wench really that bad? Inuyasha wasn't sure whether sweat drop or what. Suddenly, he heard her let out a loud shocked gasp.  
  
"What, what, what?" Inuyasha asked, jumping up and looking around.  
  
"Oh look, Inuyasha!" Kagome said breathlessly, "Just look at that rainbow!"  
  
First, the utterly bewildered hanyou stared, completely confused, at the apparently loony girl next to him. What? Inuyasha thought, I can't believe this crazy girl...  
  
"No! Don't look at me, baka! Look at that rainbow, it's beautiful! I think it's the biggest one I've ever seen!" Kagome gasped. She was completely enamored with the illusion in the sky. Her every feature was in an expression of awe at the beauty of the array of colors against the blue backdrop. Inuyasha continued to look at her for a few more moments before turning his attention to the light show that always occurs after the rain.  
  
~~~  
  
"The soul can have no rainbows if the eyes shed no tears"  
  
~~~  
  
Smiling and shaking his head, Inuyasha gazed up at the colorful spectrum. Magic, he thought. It was pure magic, to be here, with her, staring up and a rainbow, being completely at peace, and truly happy, without shadow of a doubt, for the first time in his life.  
  
~~~ "Everyone needs love and friendship, no one can get by with out it. We all need someone to cry to, someone to lean on, someone to laugh with. We all need someone to just sit back and count stars with and search for rainbows with. We all do..."  
  
~~~  
  
"We all do..." Kagome whispered to herself. Inuyasha, relaxed with his back against the wet grass.  
  
"Yep," he said, although he wasn't quite sure what she meant. It didn't matter. What matter was the two of them, spending time together under the sun. happy, watching the rainbow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how'd you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Reveiws please!!! Oh, and I'll type review responses in the next Chappie, since I'm updating two at the same time ^.^  
  
On another note, the next chappie is gonna be like a brief interlude from the plot. I'm gonna do stuff like that from time to time, it sorta helps time go by without just saying so and so weeks later, and stuff like that. Also, you'll know when it's that cuz the whole Chappie is gonna be about some other couple other than Inuyasha and kagome. Like the next Chappie is gonna be almost completely about Sesshomaru and how he meets rin. I think I'm also gonna write another one about how fluffy got his nickname, ^.^ but maybe I'll save that idea for a one-shot. Anyway, I just wanted to point it out.  
  
Oh boy, I know chunks of this story is definitely not gonna make sense, just tell me what didn't in a review and I'll try to catch time to fix it and re update it.  
  
Ok, next Chappie.  
  
KittyKatz =^.^= 


	7. Chappie 7: Some Say Love

Disclaimer: so what? I don't own Inuyasha, bite me... on second thought, please don't...  
  
Ok, the second promised Chappie, oy, that last one was a little weird, and the one before that is probably gonna undergo some changes, but not anytime soon, I don't think. Anyway, please enjoy this next Chappie, please think about those questions I asked at the beginning of Chappie 6; making rainbows, please review review REVIEW! Please make lots of suggestions. Please critique. Please tell me what to do with Kikyou, and Sesshomaru, and rin, and shippou and miroku, and sango and kohaku and souta and mrs higurashi and inu's mom and inu's dad and kouga and myouga, and kirara, and hojo (if I choose to include the airhead) and ayame, and (I think her name is satsuki) somebody for shippou... -_-  
  
Yes, all the above will most probably be included in my fic, whether or not they'll have big roles, is yet to be decided. ^.^ anyway, on with the show!  
  
Argh, sry, I'm reupdating this Chappie cuz my sis want's me to advertise her new story too, it's co-writen and stuff, but not exactly original cuz my sis wanted to take the story like out of the book gathering blue and the characters from Inuyasha so yeah... I'm doing this do I can say I'm doing this, sry ^.^;;;  
  
Ok, now on with the show  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chappie 7 Some say love  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A thin blaze of neon green whipped into the little boy's body, raking into his stomach. An agonizing howl of pain sliced through the nighttime sky. The small, white-haired boy stared dully at his side, as if in a trance, watching the dark red blood ooze onto his hand.  
  
An older boy stood above him, staring at him without any emotion from his golden eyes.  
  
"Pathetic," he said, in a low, monotone voice, "you are pathetic. You are not worthy of being our father's son!"  
  
The older boy's voice was flat and cold. It brimmed with cruelty, and indeed he was for hurting his brother, lying at his feet. Inuyasha was so lost in his pain that the whole world had dissipated. He was conscious, but there was nothing in his world right then, but the fierce stinging tremors of pain that shot through his body. His golden eyes flashed red.  
  
Sesshomaru blinked in mild surprise when the hanyou's scent turned full demon for a heartbeat. The weakling was pushing it down. A growl bubbled in Inuyasha's chest and vibrated up his throat.  
  
I am not weak! His teeth were clenched tightly shut as he tried to ignore the pain. Inside his head, his mind screamed at his brother. I am not weak! I'm gonna be strong! Inuyasha gulped in a ragged breath of air, his teeth grinding together with effort, and his head shot up to glare defiantly at his brother.  
  
"Wretched half breed," Sesshomaru said, returning his brother's glare with his own, "With every breath you take, you sully mine, and my father's name more and more. Weak hanyou. A half-breed. You mutt." And then, he turned, slowly taking his leave, haughtily walking away from the bloody mess that was his brother.  
  
Inuyasha sank to the ground, barely hanging on to consciousness. His skin was ghostly pale and his sweat mixed with his blood, creating a sickening stench that made it stuffy and hard to breath. Inuyasha's eyes slowly fluttered shut, just as he heard a voice from inside the house.  
  
"Inuyasha! I home! Where are you sweetheart...?"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru growled, "You ingrate..." A stray beam of sunlight filtered through the curtains and across the pure dog demon's eyes. Another low growl erupted from his throat as he slowly opened his eyes to a new day. He squinted at the bright room for a moment before climbing gracefully out of bed and shut the curtains. What was a schedule to today again? Border patrol was it? Well, well, well, better get to work. Sesshomaru slid back into his bed, completely contradicting his train of thought [A/N: if only I could do that on school days T.T]. What was it this time? Wasn't it some unruly hanyou that controlled puppets and strange wasp-like demons? Oh well, something the like, may as well finish him off, Sesshomaru thought as he drifted off to sleep...  
  
[A/N: teehee, Sesshomaru is lazy. Lol, kinda funny when you think about it...]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Some say love, it is the river that drowns the tender reed,  
  
Some say love, it is the razor that leaves the soul to bleed...***  
  
Sesshomaru growled again as sunlight penetrated his rest. He tried to move his hand to block out the rays, only to be gripped in blinding pain. Oh yes, he defeated that halfling after an impressively lengthy battle only to find his barbaric incarnations at his throat. He killed one, but the other leaped at his back, and for once, Sesshomaru was grateful, well, somewhat, that the tensaiga was there to save his butt. [A/N: not kagura and kana, but those other things that naraku separated from his body like the guy with the snake thingy demon in his gut and the thing the broke tetsaiga]. A sweet melody floated through the forest, he growled threateningly, his eyes began to glow red.  
  
***Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need,  
  
But 'I' say love, it is a flower and you it's only seed...***  
  
The voice came carelessly closer, oblivious to his warning. Sesshomaru felt his aching muscled tense instinctively, ready for action. All his senses were alert, straining for any signs of ill intent in anything that moved. A twig snapped behind him. Years of training took hold, his mind and body sprang all at once, ready to pounce and kill. But as his mind advanced, remembering all the different ways to dismember a body, his body fell to pieces in searing hot pain. Damn it, he thought, feeling fear and not liking it. It was the first time in his life that he was completely helpless to defend himself. However, his growl and sudden spasm of movement was enough to startle the young girl skipping and singing in the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He listened quietly to the sound of water splashing. Stiffened when he felt the hot water against his bloody side. The girl in the forest had run off, only to appear again with a tub of steaming water, bandages and antibacterial cream. She'd timidly tugged off his ripped outer coat and shirt and was silently cleaned and bandaged each of his wounds. He stared coldly down at her.  
  
"Why do you not say anything?" He demanded icily, when he got no answer he said, "Do you not know who I am?" The girl just looked up at him and smiled, very brightly. She giggled and continued washing the blood soaked handkerchief. Sesshomaru scowled.  
  
"Answer when you are spoken to," he said louder and more commanding. The girl cringed.  
  
"uh-uh-uh" She said, sounding more like she was having problems with hiccups than actually attempting to speak. She shook her head and looked down, rubbing her eyes a little and sniffling softly. Sesshomaru sighed, giving up any hope of finding any information about her. The girl seemed to sense that he was letting it go and looked up happily at his face. Sesshomaru didn't know why he felt a twinge of guilt, a completely knew emotion to him, when he saw the tear tracks, running lines on her mud and blood smudged face. [A/N: blood because of the fact that she had her hands in his blood when she was washing the cloth, and then she wiped her eyes. ^.^]  
  
The strange mute girl continued washing his wounds, Sesshomaru felt the pain subside. The dog demon examined her indifferently. She was small, and her face didn't look like she was any older than fifteen, however, her body and scent suggested otherwise. Her face retained much of the childhood sweetness and innocence that most people lost by adolescence. She wore a mud spattered over sized tee shirt and raggedy shorts, exposing her dirty, lightly tanned and slim long legs. Her hair was messy and some of it was tied up in a side pony tail. It was long and dark brown, making a sharp contrasting frame around her face. She was pretty, he finally admitted, after much debating in his head. Then, he leaned his head back and listened to the birds sing in the forest, trying to rest so that tomorrow, he could finally leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But we still share the same hearts and the same feelings. A demon can experience pain just like humans. They can feel happiness, sadness, depression and anger..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru's nose twitched. He opened his golden eyes and found himself blearily staring at a small plate of onigiri, hovering above his nose.  
  
"Don't bother," he said stiffly, "I don't eat human food."  
  
The plate of food was pushed insistently at his face. Sesshomaru sat up and looked at the girl. She stared persistently back, nudged the plate of rice balls with a determined look on her face. Her bottom lip was puckered out and she appeared to be a pouting five year old. Or at least, she would have if her face wasn't so thin.  
  
"Do you not hear me?" Sesshomaru asked icily, "I will not eat it."  
  
"Uh- uh- uh," she urged, again shoving the food in front of Sesshomaru. He lost his temper and swung at the plate with the back of his hand. It landed at the opposite end of the clearing. The girl's eyes went wide and she gasped as she ran to the onigiri and started devouring it ravenously, not caring that it had fallen in the dirt.  
  
"You were starving," Sesshomaru said to himself, with out any emotion showing in his voice, "And you offered it to me first."  
  
The young and still hungry teenager stood up and ran off. But before she disappeared into the trees, she looked back and smiled cheerfully, like a child about to go on a train ride or something the like. Sesshomaru stared after her before reclining again onto the soft bed of grass and leaves that the girl had made for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She returned later, staggering a little, with a plastic container with a delectable aroma rising from it. Sesshomaru felt his hungry stomach begin to churn as he swallowed a few times lest he start drooling. She came up to him and placed the seasoned and roasted chicken in front of him and fell backwards, onto her behind, panting a little.  
  
"Where did you get all those bruises?" Sesshomaru asked, careful to keep any emotion from showing in his voice, "Don't get excited about it, I'm just curious." The girl looked up at him in sock at first, and then smiled happily, before nudging the food towards him.  
  
Sesshomaru ate delicately, forced himself to keep from digging his claws into the juicy flesh and tear into it with his fangs. Yes, he was hungry, but no, he wasn't unsophisticated. The silent girl watched him eat happily, a smile earnestly gracing her face. Later that evening, she brought a blanket out to his and quietly walked away.  
  
It was in the middle of that very same night, that Sesshomaru awoke when he heard and smelled something approaching him. It was the girl yet again. He made no sound and pretended to be sleeping, keeping his breath even and his eyes lightly closed. Thinking he was asleep, she fumbled with the plastic container that once held a delicious roasted chicken, now it was nothing but bones. Sesshomaru cracked his eyes open just enough to see what that girl was doing. A twinge of guilt somehow wormed its way into his ice cold heart. She must have been starving, and she still watched him eat with a smile on her face. This girl was so hungry that she'd come back and gnaw on the bones that had been picked bare Sesshomaru out of the habit he'd learned in his proper etiquette class. She was even licking the bottom of the plastic, hoping to taste some of the left over broth. And yet, she still smiled as he watched him eat...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Sesshomaru woke up with a familiar scent tickling his nose. He turned around to see black lashes resting on smooth pale cheeks. The girl had disposed of the empty plastic container and was curled up next to him, shivering slightly in the morning chill. Her over-large shirt had fallen off her shoulder, exposing pale, soft skin underneath, perhaps the only section of skin on her body that was somewhat clean. He gingerly pulled the collar of the shirt over her shoulder, then tucked the blanket around her tiny frame and was about to stand up when he felt something preventing him from doing so. Sesshomaru looked down and found the girl clinging tightly to his shirt sleeve. She was still sleeping, but held on with amazing strength for a human girl that was asleep.  
  
After gently prying her fingers off, he stood up and walked to a nearby stream, letting his ears led him there. His bathing was interrupted by a tiny "eep." He looked up just in time to see a black haired head duck behind a nearby by tree. Needless to say, Sesshomaru finished up and got dressed very quickly.  
  
"I'm decent," Sesshomaru said indifferently. There was an audible sigh of relief, and the girl stepped out from behind the tree, blushing like crazy. The redness added a lot of color to her pale, malnourished skin. Recovering quickly, she smiled again and skipped down to him and tugged on his arm, asking him to follow her.  
  
The girl somehow managed to lead him around and they spent the day together. She showed him the best places to pick berries and both of the snacked on the sweet fruits for breakfast. Sesshomaru surprised himself by chuckling upon seeing the girl's red stained face, colored by the juicy berries. Sesshomaru deftly caught and killed an boar and skinned it easily. The girl managed to start a fire and she was full for the first time in weeks.  
  
That night, she brought a whole stack of blankets. Without saying a word, she set them up nimbly, laying two on the ground over two piles of leaves and grass. She rolled two into pillows and laid two other ones over everything to make a makeshift bed. Then, she turned to him proudly, as if showing off her handiwork. Sesshomaru regarded it scornfully, and then, as regally as he could, stepped into the bigger of the primitive beds. The girl stood over him for a little while. Finally, he got fed up and sat upright. The young woman was startled and jumped back a little.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked, much more gently than he'd said anything before.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh," The girl stammered, "R-r-ri-Rin. Rin. Rin! RIN!" She appeared shocked at first, and in fact, so was Sesshomaru, who thought that the she couldn't speak at all. However, after a few moments, she looked at him proudly then began dancing around a little in the clearing. She pointed to herself and declared, "Rin!" Then squealed out of joy and danced around some more. Sesshomaru just stared with his customary cold blank face, not that she even noticed, this strange girl named Rin. She continued to dance around the clearing happily, laughing when she lost her footing and toppled to the ground, reminding Sesshomaru of when he watched Inuyasha take his first steps. He had a hard time concealing his feelings as he watched the happy, carefree girl jump around the clearing.  
  
He watched over her that night. When she was cold, he draped the blanket over her shivering body. When she had nightmares, he awkwardly placed a strong, clawed hand on her shoulder. Some how, she found comfort in it and slumbered peacefully afterward. Then, sometime before the dawn, he quietly slinked out of the clearing and silently walked away.  
  
"Good bye, Rin," he whispered softly to her, though no one but himself and the crickets heard him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stomped through the garden. For the first time, actually STOMPED. Since when had he picked up such crude habits? How on earth did it happen? First, he was standing in fighting position with his master, then, within three quarters of a second, he found himself staring up and the ceiling. Never had he EVER lost a round so quickly. In fact, up till now, he had always stayed on his feet for at least a good thirty minutes. What happened?  
  
He sat down hard, so hard, that he actually heard a thump on the bench. He rubbed his head thinking back to what else had been happening lately. Once he suddenly found that he had a craving to stop and sniff a fragrant bloom as he was walking by it while consulting with a noble demon. He found himself daydreaming his tutoring time away. That NEVER happened before. Sure, his lessons were boring, but he was strictly disciplined and held strong against any temptation that would steer his concentration from his studies. However, what actually SCARED him, was that fact that he was daydreaming about a girl. THAT girl. The crazy, dancing one in the forest. He... he wanted to see her again. WHAT IS WITH THE CRAZY THOUGHTS?! He almost mentally screamed at himself. But, it couldn't hurt... to visit... could it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru descended upon the village that, he remembered, was close to the clearing where he'd spent the night with Rin. His black with bluish-white flamed shirt flapped a little in the wind. He was wearing jet black pants and black shoes. Following his nose, tracking to the best of his ability among so many people, he eventually made his was to a small, open air market. There was a large crowd in the market place. Curious and recognizing a familiar smell, Sesshomaru approached the mob.  
  
"Move," Sesshomaru said sternly.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are to-"the man was cut short with a quick flick in the stomach.  
  
"I hope you enjoy receiving a hole in you're stomach," Sesshomaru said coolly, feeling as if there was somewhere he needed to get to and quickly as possible. [A/N: that's the lame reason he had for poking a hole in some guy's stomach.] "I usually bestow that honor on lesser demons." And with that, he continued making his was into the crowd, leaving the man to find a doctor on his own.  
  
"Do you really think you can steal from me?" a man said angrily, "Answer me!"  
  
"I- uh- uh –uh," whimpered the accused thief.  
  
"Do you know the punishment to stealing?"  
  
"Uh- uh- uh." Sesshomaru knew that voice. He knew that scent.  
  
"You're going to either get a hefty fine or get a whipping!" a hand descended down towards her face. The figure cringed, fear spiking her scent and making it unbearable for Sesshomaru.  
  
"Stop!" Sesshomaru said, "What right do you have to inflict a punishment to one who hasn't been tried, nor had a chance to defend herself?"  
  
"Who do you think you are-"this time, it wasn't Sesshomaru who silenced the man, but a high pitched shriek. "Hey! Come back here you thief!"  
  
She was crying, Sesshomaru noted. His face was calm but his mind was whirling, for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. She was running straight at him. Was that a good thing? She was crying and running at him. She was crying and running full speed at him. Good lord, Kami, she was crying and running full speed straight at him and didn't seem to be stopping.  
  
"Hold it right there!" a shout came from the mob. A man in uniform and flashing a badge to the crowd grabbed the crying and running girl roughly. She yelped but stood still. "What is going on?" the police officer asked.  
  
"That girl right there tried to steal some of my onigiri," the salesman answered.  
  
"And what have you to say to defend yourself?" the police officer asked Rin. She shuddered and stared at the ground.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Apparently, you don't realize that she cannot speak," the cool voice of Sesshomaru broke in, "And apparently, you cannot see that she is malnourished and poorly clothed." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru fearfully, "Uh-uh-uh," she whispered.  
  
"Well, stealing is stealing," the police officer said, "she'll still have to pay a fine at the very least."  
  
"I'm sure this will be more that enough to cover her expenses," Sesshomaru said calmly, handing the officer a fat roll of bills. His eyes, as well as the eyes of every witness in the mob, popped out. [A/N: not literally ^.^]  
  
"Uh-uh-uh," the police officer stammered, sounding just like the mute girl standing in front of him, "Thank you sir, yes, this is more than enough, may I ask your name sir?"  
  
"Are you afraid that you are taking money from a thief? You can't believe that anyone would strut around carrying enough money to buy three palaces? I am Sesshomaru, son of lord Inutaishu and prince of the western lands. You are on land which belongs to me." Now, everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru with knew respect.  
  
"Oh! I- I- I didn't know..." stammered the salesman, "I – I – "  
  
"Don't bother," Sesshomaru said coldly, then he looked at Rin, "Come with me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two walked to the edge of the village and came to the beginning of the surrounding forest. "Did you really steal the onigiri?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to be as gentle as possible.  
  
"Uh- uh- uh," Rin stammered. She started to sniffle and tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Sesshomaru turned around, worried, though it didn't show on his face. [A/N: [sigh] you still have a long way to go Sesshomaru.] "Don't cry-"  
  
Rin lurched herself at Sesshomaru, who was stunned speechless, witless and very, very, very startled. He lost his footing [o.O] when Rin rammed into him, and being too startled to do anything, felt himself falling backward and didn't react at all. His eyes were wide as he struggled to register what the heck was going on. They landed with a thud. Rin clung to his shirt sobbing. At first, Sesshomaru came as near as he'd ever been to panicking. After all, there was a sobbing girl in his arms. A sobbing human girl. A sobbing human homeless mute girl who'd just committed a robbery.  
  
She suddenly, she gasped and jumped up. Her eyes were round in fright as she looked at him. Sesshomaru stood up gracefully and regarded her, mentally sorting out what was going on. Rin was doing to same thing, however, she was frantically thinking about what was happening while Sesshomaru calmly thought over the aspiring events. Rin had been so relieved to find that he'd returned to her. She had been so lonely for the past week, thinking of him. And then, when he returned, she found out that he was the PRINCE of the western lands. How should she act towards him? Is he mad at her for stealing? For getting his shirt wet?  
  
"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, or stated rather.  
  
"Uh- uh- uh," Rin tried to say, then gave up. She timidly walked up to him and hesitantly reached out to his dampened shirt. Sesshomaru understood immediately. Rin gasped when he pulled her against his body.  
  
"Don't worry," he said coolly, "I'm just paying back my debt to you for healing me." What the hell am I doing? He mentally asked himself.  
  
"Th- th- tha- thank- thank you," Rin said through his wet shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The tired girl cried herself out. Sesshomaru sifted through the scents emitting from her. He smelled joy, relief, fear and hope. Finally, her tremors ceased and Sesshomaru loosened his grip to look into her face. She looked back up at him, like a helpless child. He let his arms fall back to his sides; his mind was having trouble sorting itself out.  
  
They walked together to the same clearing that Rin came across Sesshomaru that fateful day. Sesshomaru pulled a packet out of his pant pocket and handed it to Rin. The dirt-smudged teen tentatively took it and looked questioningly at the silver haired demon. Sesshomaru merely nodded, refusing to let his face show any emotion. Rin carefully unwrapped the small package and let out a sudden squeal in delight. She happily picked off a small piece of brownie and slowly savored the rich chocolate taste. Sesshomaru cracked a small smile, an endearing one [o.O], and told her to stay put for a little while. He then raced of back into town, to find a way to satisfy her hunger once and for all.  
  
Rin stood in the clearing, not very sure what to do. She looked longingly down at the wedge of brownie in her hand, and then covered it back up with the brown paper it had come in. She'd save it for later. The hungry little girl sat down on the grassy bed that Sesshomaru once occupied and resorted to an old method to chase away her hunger pains.  
  
***Some say love, it is the river that drowns the tender reed.  
  
Some say love, it is a razor that leaves the soul to bleed.  
  
Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need...***  
  
Sesshomaru slowed down when he heard a familiar melody in the forest. He carried a plastic bag brimming with hot dogs, onigiri, and other special treats [A/N: there's this hot dog thingy that I've had at some oriental bakeries in China town and it tastes really good, but not exactly like American hot dogs, so yeah.] That was Rin's voice. How can she be singing? Sesshomaru quickened his pace a little bit.  
  
***But I say love, it is a flower and you it's only seed.***  
  
Rin turned around when she heard someone approaching. She made a happy startled sound and jumped up to greet the dog demon, becoming even more excited when she saw the full bag of hot food he was carrying.  
  
The little picnic in the clearing went well. Sesshomaru spoke most of the time. He liked the reaction he received from her. She hung onto his every word, and she listened with wide eyes as he told her of palace life. He told her about his martial arts training and of his private tutoring. He told her of his private gardens and watched amused by her dreamy eyes when he described a particular court party. He described his companions, Kagura, her sister Kana, and many other strong noble demons. He gently observed her grow tired as the long day drew to a close. And he let her drift away into sleep against his shoulder, and draped his button up shirt around her as the night grew cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning showed to figures lazily sleeping straight into the afternoon. When Sesshomaru awake at dawn, he made a decision, watching the steady breathing of his sleeping companion. It was a decision that would most likely lose him many of his long time friends, but he made it anyway.  
  
And so, the noon time sun found the pair walking down a vacant road together, Rin was clinging onto his arm, frightened and excited. After a while, her weak body tired from the strenuous walking and she found herself in Sesshomaru's arms for the remainder of the trip. She smiled and hummed a soft melody to herself.  
  
"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked, tilting his head to bring an ear closer. Rin blushed and shook her head.  
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked again, this time more insistently. Rin blushed even more but softly began to sing. As time went on, her voice became stronger and clearer. Sesshomaru listened as she repeated the same verse again and again as the song began to gain in volume.  
  
***Some say love, it is the river that drowns the tender reed.  
  
Some say love, it is a razor that leaves the soul to bleed.  
  
Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need.  
  
But I say love, it is a flower and you its only seed.***  
  
~~~  
  
"Anything and everything that is living can feel compassion and love. Sometimes, it comes naturally, sometimes, it needs to be taught... all it takes for a living being to care for and love another creature, is to be shown love and caring by someone first..."  
  
~~~  
  
***It's the heart afraid of breakin', that never learns to dance,  
  
And the dream afraid of wakin', that never takes a chance.  
  
It's the one who won't be taken, that cannot seem to give,  
  
And the soul afraid of dyin', that never learns to live.***  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Mommy is dead?" Bitter tears began to flow out of golden eyes, "I can't ever see her again?"  
  
What was this stinging in his heart? This pain that blotted out the entire world and left him feeling bear, exposed, weak and painfully alone. Mother, he thought, I'll never see you again. I'll never play with you and chase your tail again. [A/N: sry! I had to add that, I just couldn't resist!]. I never fall asleep in your arms again...  
  
The pain was sharp, like when something smacks you, the kind of pain that hurts blindingly for a second before dulling and finally dissipating. However, this pain didn't go away, it stayed, pulsing behind his eye sockets, pushing tears into his eyes. With every beat of his heart, he felt a knife stab into his chest. My mother is gone...  
  
"I'm sorry my son," the baritone voice said from above, a clawed hand rested of a silver head, "The doctors tried everything they could."  
  
A little four year old demon sat with his back to the cold stone wall of his room, staring vacantly at the puddle of moonlight filtering in through his window. 'Heart of stone' he thought in his mind. He'd read it in a book somewhere, he couldn't remember where at the moment, only knew that it will help ease his pain. It was a chant that he'd soon find himself repeating over and over again as he grew. 'Heart of stone, eyes of ice, head of lead, heart of stone, eyes of ice, head of lead ...'  
  
~~~  
  
"Milord, your father is gravely ill," a maid told the icy demon, "It would be wise to begin searching for a capable doctor."  
  
"Then send Myouga, or Jaken to search," Sesshomaru responded, "I'll have none of this."  
  
No, he thought, I cannot become overwrought now. The pain is better left repressed. The demon remained frozen, his heart in a barren blizzard, forever embedded in snow. His mother died, leaving him in an eternal winter, perpetually frozen so that he will never feel the pain, never forget the image of his beautiful demon mother, so that he will never waken to the warmth of the bright, yet piercing sun, so that he will never experience the grief that left the gaping hole in his soul again.  
  
'Hear of stone, eyes of ice, head of lead...'  
  
**End Flash Back** [A/N: it was a lame flash back, I know T.T]  
  
***When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long,  
  
And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong.  
  
Just remember in the winter, far beneath the winter snows,  
  
Lies the seed, that with the sun's love in the spring, becomes the rose.***  
  
Sesshomaru matched his steps with the beat of the song. He listened quietly as her voice rose and dipped. And, as they journeyed back to the castle of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru slowly began to realize why. He began to realize why he had lost his composure last week, why he couldn't stop thinking of her. It was because at last, winter was turning into spring, and with spring, comes the warmth and joy of love that will magically coax a flower to emerge from its seed. His heart, once frozen in a barren wintery tundra was feeling the season slowly changing into spring, and "with the sun's love in the spring" will become the rose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Responses!!!  
  
Please keep reviewing !!! I like long reviews about good things and bad things and I really really really like suggestions, corrections and helpful criticism ^.^ please?  
  
-¤°Kitty°¤- = lol, I'll try to keep it up! But since this is the last stretch of school, I gotta focus more on that but after school yrs over, I'm go on a typing bananza! Teehee. Anyway, I'd like to know ur opinion on this Sesshomaru Chappie. I know this one's really weird, and I might take it back to da workshop and fix it up a bit after I get some reviews. Teehee, and don't die on me! I still want reviews! Lol, anyway, I'm glad you like it and please keep reviewing!  
  
fartknocker = lol, sry, I didn't write a response last time. Hehe, I didn't check my email ^.^;;; anyway. Yeah, I know the girl and guy fight then fall in love thing IS REALLY OLD, but it's still good. I guess I just think it's really amusing when they hate each other and then are like, whoa! Since when did I fall head over heals for you. And sometimes they're like, oh god! Anyone but you and funny stuff like that. ^.^;;; yeah, I'm crazy, but you already knew that. Oh, and about the demon and hell thingy, this story is based off the anime Inuyasha, hence all the charactors and stuff. The story genre thingy is where fans, hence the term FAN fiction, write there own story with the characters from whichever thingy. So, apparently, demons are just like humans except for the fact that they have ultra human powers and stuff. So, hell and heaven and the after life are a little different in this world.... Anyway, I think that's it, so yeah, cya in school. And thanx for reviewing.  
  
punklunargoddess0 = ok, thanks for the review and suggestions ^.^ review please!  
  
forever_inuyasha = lol, ok, here two chappie's for ya! Please keep reviewing ^.^  
  
Bri = okie dokie then, I'm not gonna have them kiss anytime soon cuz I want Inuyasha to have this phase where he's completely clueless about his feelings for kagome just cuz it's so cute. ^.^ anyway, thax for reviewing and the gramma checks ^.^  
  
dragonstar03 (animegirlbreezy @aol.com) = ok, here's the update, thanx for the review  
  
soranoko (alext10@san.rr.com) = ok, thans, I'm glad you liked my story ^.^  
  
Swt_bhabi3 = well, I think I can do that for you ^.~ lol, anyway, please review !!!  
  
loving-miko-to-hanyou = I don't know about three Chappie at once, but tell you what, next time, I'll update two chappie's again or at least update a third Chappie within a couple weeks, sound good? Teehee, thanx for reviewing.  
  
sesshomaru_luver (friends_4evr_93@hotmail.com) = teehee, thanx for reviewing, I hope you like these two chappies  
  
Inuyasha1991 *aka Ray* *aka KIKIYOU KILLER* = whoa, you really hate Kikyou don't you. Well, I don't want to be too mean to her so yeah. She may end up with someone, she may not. But this will DEFINITLY be a inu/kag fic and sessh/rin fic. Teehee, I wanna get kouga a girlfriend that will get him to completely submit to her. Lol, matriarchy!!!  
  
And I think that's it! (oh, sorry fartknocker!!!) and If I do forget anybody, please tell meeeee!!!!  
  
Ok, till next time  
  
KittyKatz =^.^=  
  
Ugh, my sis wanted me to advertise twice so here's the second advertisement,  
  
READ LEILANI7'S NEW INUYASHA FIC!!!  
  
Anyone else will have to pay a small fee for advertisement in this story...lol, j/k but I would like nice long juicy reviews! Teehee, maybe I should make up limits for reviews, maybe say, a page long and at least one thing good and one thing bad and two suggestions... hmm, that sounds good. And maybe I shouldn't update until I get twenty full reviews.... ^.^ lol, j/k, but really, I LUV LONG reviews! And lots of them too!!! =^.^=  
  
Ok, that's really it, byebye  
  
KittyKatz =^.^= 


	8. Chappie 8: Something Called the Open Do...

Disclaimer: I DO own my computer, my clothes, my bed, my stuffed tiger that I sleep with every night [lol, j/k, I only sleep with it some nights : P], I DISOWN my homework, my sister [JK!!! I love you sis!] My school text books which really don't belong to me in the first place but I still am stuck with them and gotta take care of them. I WISH I own but DON'T own Inuyasha, and every one else in the anime, the third manga volume of fruits basket, Inuyasha the movie I, II, and III, all volumes of oh my goddess, a horse, a dog, a car… the list goes on…

Anywayz, I think it's time to bring in some more peps, don't you think? So far… lets see, all I have are Inuyasha, Kagome, some snippets of Kikyou, Sesshomaru, Rin, inu's mom asune, a very tiny snippet of inu's dad inutaisho, kagome's mom, and…. I think that's it. Sooooo… let's bring in miroku, sango, and mention a few bits about kouga ., souta, kohaku, and maybe other peps, depends on what they end up talking about…

LOL!!! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I PROMISED TO UPDATE!!! And I'm sorry for laughing about it however I just found it funny considering my first few stories were complete flops! Teehee, I think I'm giddy! Alright then, if u want it, come and get it! One chapter coming right up!

And moving on… here's the Chappie.

=#=#=#=#=#=  
  
Chappie 8:

Something Called the Open Door Policy

"Everyone needs love and friendship; no one can get by with out it. We all need someone to cry to, someone to lean on, and someone to laugh with. We all need someone to just sit back and count stars with and search for rainbows with. We all do…"

=#=#=#=#=#=

"Aw, mom, do I have to?" Inuyasha whined. He looked at the phone as if it were a talking stone that had just insulted him.

"Now Inuyasha, Kagome had been such a nice young lady and been overly generous," Asune scolded her son happily, overjoyed with his social progress. Generous at telling me to 'sit', Inuyasha thought, fingering the rosary around his neck.

"…So I think the least we can do is allow Kagome some time with her friends, after all, she hasn't seen them for over two months now, and you really are taking so much away from her summer vacation. She could be relaxing at the beach, going to parties, hanging with her friends, and she is cheerfully staying here to keep you company-"

"Alright!" Inuyasha muttered fiercely into the phone, "You know I hate it when you use the guilt trip method!"

Asune giggled, "That's why I use it dear."

"I love you too, mom," Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically.

"I love you, darling," Asune replied, "I hope you have a nice time, and be a good host dear. Bye, bye"

"Bye," Inuyasha said gruffly, and hung up. What was he getting himself into? What if her friends don't like him? He is a half demon. He cusses a lot [o.O so he admits it!], he's got deformed doggy ears, fangs, funky looking eyes, and gods know what else they can pick out and criticize about him. But, he was curious to see what sort of friends Kagome has.

=#=#=#=#=#=

The door bell rang at about ten past one. Kagome thundered out of the music room, leaving a grouchy hanyou to put the guitars and polishing junk away. There was a bustling sound at the door and much chattering. Inuyasha unconsciously became very nervous and started to sweat a little. What were they like? Would they like him? Would them coming over change anything about how Kagome thinks about him? Questions tumbled back and forth in his mind, like cargo on a ship in rough water. And he felt himself getting a little sick to his stomach with worry and felt like he was about to fall over board. Inuyasha took a deep breath and stepped out of the music room, time to face the music [A/N: that sounded very strange…]

"Hi!" Kagome cried happily, "Long, LONG time no see!"

"Same to you, Kagome," A feminine voice answered cheerfully.

"Yes indeed, Lady Kagome," a buttery male voice said, "It has been a very long time, how have you been fairing?"

There was a slapping sound and, following it, Kagome wryly said, "I'm doing well, and I see you haven't changed."

"No he hasn't, Kagome-kun." The female voice answered.

"And how have you been, Kirara?" Kagome turned to the little cat demon sitting obediently by her master's feet. She mewed softly in response.

[A/N: sry if I'm doing the –san, and –chan, stuff wrong, I'm not Japanese, please tell me wut's wrong and I'll fix it right away .;;; or I think maybe, I should just leave that part out…]

Inuyasha silently slunk through the shadows toward the chattering group, well, that was until…

"Miss Kagome! Look out!" the masculine voice from before cried, rushing over to something behind Kagome, "Demon be gone!"

Inuyasha smirked at the painfully slow speed of this little mortal, heck; even Kagome was faster than that… well, when she felt like it on rare occasions. Inuyasha sidestepped the petty attack and was about to sharpen his claws on the man's back when she said it.

"SIT!"

It echoed throughout the empty room and was immediately followed by a booming crash.

"Dammit! What the hell was that for wench?!" Inuyasha hollored into the stunned faces of Kagome's friends. Their shocked and appalled faces were more than enough to cause the disgruntled dog hanyou to insert foot into mouth.

"Um, Kagome?" the female friend said uncertainly, "who is this?"

The said girl could be seen with steam visibly rising from her head as she battled down the rude 'wench' remark. Never mind that he DID attack Miroku, but how could he be so rude in front of her best friends? Not only that, they've been living together for over two months now, why does he never use 'Kagome' for a change?

"Kagome…?" Sango asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. Kagome just marched forward toward the belittled hanyou, leaving her friends to remember the last time Kagome was this angry… Both Sango and Miroku winced at the memory; it wasn't pretty when you got this young miko mad…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome ground out. Inuyasha gulped and nodded in response. "Would it kill you to just say it ONCE?!" she screeched.

"…huh?" Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at her (although it isn't recommended when dealing with an angry Kagome…) "Keh, no, it wouldn't kill me, but the day I say it is the day hell freezes over."

"Why you… you…" Kagome fought hard to think up a sufficient name for this annoying hanyou.

"Handsome, strong, and fine specimen of living flesh?" Inuyasha supplied, golly, was it just him or was tweaking and pushing Kagome's buttons absolutely thrilling?

"YOU'RE THE POLAR OPPOSITE!!!" Kagome bellowed, causing the poor hanyou's ears to press back hard against his head. Here it comes, he thought.

"Uh, Kagome? Friends, here, one week, summer fun?" Sango chided her friend softly. Kagome closed her eyes for a bit, I will not let him ruin the one time in this entire bloody summer I get to spend time with my friends, he can be a jerk for all I care!

"OK then!" Kagome said suddenly, "Let's get you guys settled in! Sango, you and I can share my room, and Miroku?" Said monk turned his attention from the fiercely glaring demon to his longtime friend.

"Yes Kagome?"

So called 'longtime friend' smirked in a very Inuyasha-like sneaky way, "You get to room with the pea brained pig." Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"I take it you mean him," Miroku stated, pointing to the fuming hanyou with a betrayed look on his face, the demon tried to attack him for crying out loud!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PEA BRAINED?! PIGS ARE VERY SMART ANIMALS. SMARTER THAN YOU, WENCH!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Kagome grit her teeth and continued stomping up stairs with one of Sango's bags and Kirara on her shoulder. Sango turned around and spoke directly to Inuyasha.

"Well, you seem to be heading the direction of being the first unintelligent, pea brained pig in the world if that mouth of yours doesn't learn when to stop," she said, lifting an eyebrow.

A snort of laughter could be heard as Sango turned to follow Kagome upstairs, listening to the angry sputtering of a VERY peeved hanyou.

"So, Kagome, is this the so called prince that you've been talking about?" Sango whispered to Kagome as they headed toward their room.

=#=#=#=#=#=

Meanwhile, Miroku was left with the steaming hanyou…

"I wonder whatever happened to introductions…" Miroku mused aloud.

=#=#=#=#=#=

"So, Kagome," Sango started out, "I'm surprised you didn't pummel him for calling you that."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, "Whaddya mean?"

"Uh," Sango said in mild shock, 'how can she forget so soon?' "the 'wench' comment."

"well," Kagome said breezily, pulling out some spare blankets and setting them onto her extra large comfy bed, oh how she loved this bed, "I've just gotten too tired to keep pummeling him down after all the times he's called me that."

"Really? Because you certainly don't seem to tire doing that to Kouga," Sango shot Kagome a bemused look, giving Kirara a quick pet before pulling out some clothes from her packed things.

"Well, with Kouga, he's just plain annoying, I don't feel bad for what I do to him, he ticks me off," Kagome answered, muttering angrily, remembering everything she disliked about the wolf demon.

"And the difference between him and Inuyasha is…?" Sango implored, curious at Kagome's change of heart. Normally, the miko would have singed all his hair off and blown him halfway around the world, what made this boy different?

Kagome paused before answering; she sat down on her side of the bed and pulled Kirara into her lap while Sango continued unpacking.

"Well… there are things that Kouga has that Inuyasha doesn't, and Inuyasha has some very important things that Kouga doesn't have." Kagome said, thinking hard with a sad expression painted across her face.

"You haven't neutered one or the other with those miko blasts of yours, have you?" Sango asked, wildly guessing what those very important things might be.

Kagome's face turned thirty shades of red at Sango's mentioning, "NO! Although I wouldn't mind doing it to Kouga, but that's beside the point!" Kagome cried, flustered.

Sango laughed and sat down next to her best friend, "Then what is the point?"

"Well, I dunno, it's hard to put it to words, I guess I just like Inuyasha's annoyingness better than Kouga's annoyingness, if that's even a word…"

Sango laughed, "That makes sense I guess, but I think there's more to it."

Kagome smiled at her observant friend, "Yeah, I think there's more, too"

Kirara mewed to add her own two cents. Kagome laughed, "You think so, too, huh?"

=#=#=#=#=#=

The three teenagers crowded around the deliciously burdened table, already sinking their teeth into the juicy meal. Inuyasha, for once however, wasn't eating much at all.

"Wow! You eat like kings!" Sango said as yet another dish was brought out of the busy kitchen, "It's a wonder you aren't already as fat as a pig!"

Kagome's laughter was cut short by Inuyasha's low, growling voice, "I think it's a wonder that the cook seems to think it's more important to feed guests rather than the actual permanent resident."

Sango slowly brought her chopsticks out of her mouth with a slight frown of confusion creasing her forehead.

"Um, what's he mean by that Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"The servants don't usually treat him well because he's a half demon," Kagome said in a low voice, although Inuyasha heard it clearly.

Changing the subject, Sango asked, "So, what happened to Miroku?"

Inuyasha smirked into his food as the two girls listed the possibilities of the whereabouts of the monk. Both were rather surprised to see the boy in question huff his way into the room and into a seat next to Sango.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked in shock. Miroku was panting like he'd just ran a 6 minute mile and his clothes seemed a little torn.

"Your, [pant pant] friend and host, [pant pant] wouldn't let me [pant pant] unpack my [pant pant] magazines [pant pant]," Miroku panted.

Kagome and Sango both sigh in exasperation as Inuyasha fought hard to keep from laughing outright. Kirara ignored the foolish antics and continued to stuff herself into a round little ball of a very full cat demon.

"Now, could you say that again without you faking to be out of breath Houshi sama [A/N: did I get it right?]" Sango asked calmly.

"I can never fool you, can I miss Sango?" Miroku asked slyly, charmingly winking at the no-nonsense girl. Kagome blinked in shock for a moment when Sango blushed slightly, but oh well, it's not like she didn't see it coming.

"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat, "As I was saying, our kind and overly generous host here," Miroku gestured sophisticatedly to Inuyasha, who snorted and was about to give him the finger except he glanced at Kagome's fed up face first. "Unreasonably refused to allow me to take out my lovingly cared for refined magazines-"

This time, Inuyasha snorted even louder and cut in with his customary, "Keh, what are you taking about 'refined', you empty headed pervert?!"

Miroku anxiously glanced at both girls as both their left eye's started to twitch… he giggled nervously at the three sets of death glares pointed in his direction.

"Well, hehe… you see, uh, he kinda, well, chucked them out the window-" Miroku tried to explain.

"And the idiot jumped out after 'em. Unluckily, there was a big bush underneath the window…" Inuyasha cracked up, unsophisticatedly spewing semi-chewed food within a two foot radius.

For a little while, Inuyasha was laughing alone, not that he really cared. But after a while, both the girls joined in with his insanely laughter while Miroku watched them as if they all had gone bonkers. To Inuyasha's surprise, Miroku even joined in on the laughing, and even more unusual, they were all laughing together, not at one another. Well, he could sure get used to that.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up, "Have I even introduced you to each other yet?"

"Well, no actually," Miroku stated, glad to change the topic on conversation.

"Ok! Well, everyone, this is Inuyasha, the second son of Inutaisho," Kagome proudly presented the gruff half demon, "And Inuyasha, these are my best friends, Sango," the young woman nodded, "and Kirara, her cat. And this is Mir-"

"Miroku," the hentai priest cut in, raising from his seat as well and worming a little too close for comfort next to Kagome, "I help train Kagome in her Miko studies and-"

"Eek! Pervert!" Kagome screamed and was about to slap him when a flash of red deck Miroku in the face for her. Inuyasha's anger flushed face returned to his food as Miroku fell back into his chair, fighting unsuccessfully to clear the stars from his vision.

"Um… anyway," Kagome said, turning to Sango, "How's Kohaku and everybody?"

=#=#=#=#=#=

Sango sighed as she emerged from her shower, luxuriously pulling a soft cottony robe around her dripping body and took a towel off its rack. "Enjoying yourself in there?" Kagome called from the bed.

"I honestly can't see how you ever managed to pull yourself out of here," Sango said, "I didn't think I could bring myself to get out of the shower if it weren't for that fluffy bed I'm about to collapse on."

Kagome giggled as her friend came out of the bathroom and plopped ungracefully onto the bed and massaged her hair with the dry towel. However, Sango's reverie was abruptly cut short as an echoing holler reverberated throughout the building.

###

"WHY YOU #$%-ING HENTAI!!! DON'T YOU DARE COME INTO THIS ROOM WITH THAT!!!"

###

Both girls practically leaped out of their skins, their heart rates flying a mile a minute as the two friends tried to untangle themselves from the heap they made when they fell of the bed and onto the, fortunately, thickly carpeted floor. Sango furiously pulled the sheets off her head while Kagome struggled to regain her composure, clasping a trembling hand over her racing heart. The pair had only a few seconds to prepare themselves for Miroku's inevitable screeching protests.

###

"NOOOO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THIS! AW! COME ON!" Miroku's pitiful girlish and very, very, very loud whining miraculously didn't shatter every glass paned window in the house. It, however, was enough to break two pairs of eardrums belonging to two very, very, very upset girls.

"NO! GIMME IT RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Why Inuyasha! I'm amazed! Why didn't you tell me you'd developed a need for one of these?" Kagome sighed while trying to get everything settled onto the bed once more; Miroku never has, and never will learn.

"WHAT TH-?! YOU CRAZY IDIOT!!! GET OVER HERE!!!" Inuyasha bellowed furiously.

"Well now, Inuyasha, I don't think that would be in the interest of my safety," Miroku said loudly, panting a little, allowing the girls to guess that the chase was on. "HOWEVER, YOU SHALL NOT LAY A HAND ON MY PRECIOUS-," Miroku was cut of by a crash, which one can only assume was caused by breaking furniture.

"AH HAH! GOTCHA!" Inuyasha shouted victoriously.

"NOOOOO! MY LAST ONE!" Miroku screamed, causing the girls to wince at his oddly high pitched voice.

"Hmph! That outa teach you to bring another one in here." Inuyasha's distinctive voice found its way to the girls' ears.

###

"He couldn't have brought it could he?" Kagome asked Sango in a low voice.

###

"But why? Why did you have to throw the last remaining piece of my blankie out the window?" Miroku whined.

###

"I think he did," Sango whispered back to Kagome, who began to giggle.

###

"What kind of man are you? To sleep with a pink, frilly blanket?!"

###

And that was the last straw, both girls collapsed onto the bed laughing like there was no tomorrow, both clutching their sides and doubling over with mirth.

=#=#=#=#=#=

"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku whispered, rapping the glass panes with his knuckles.

"Stop that! What?" Inuyasha said.

"Do you hear that?"

Inuyasha perked his ears and listened. Someone's insane laughter met his ears and he distinctively distinguished Kagome's cheerful giggling as well.

"What on earth do you think they're laughing at?" Miroku asked, 100% perplexed.

"Don't know, don't care," Inuyasha said dismissively, "night Bozo." Miroku listened to the sounds of Inuyasha getting into bed when he realized something.

"Oi! Inuyasha!" Miroku whispered urgently, "This isn't funny! Let me in!"

Inside, Inuyasha snorted and rolled over in his bed, it's the bozo's own fault that he locked himself out on the balcony while going after his stupid security blanket, it wasn't Inuyasha's problem.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku said through the thin glass doors, "have you ever heard of something called the Open Door Policy?"

The figure in bed shifted a little, but otherwise showed no evidence what so ever that the bed's occupant was listening. Unfazed, Miroku continued talking, grateful that the evening was warm tonight.

"It was something countries in Europe and the U.S. tried to impose on a land to the east called China. They wanted to get at the spices and jade found in China," Miroku made up out of nowhere, "supposedly, China refused to, let's say, open its doors to the westerners, thinking that it was better and looked down on the westerners."

Miroku frowned, this didn't seem to be getting him anywhere, and he was starting to feel like he was talking to nobody. Miroku sighed and held his pink blankie next to his chest as he decided to continue, this time, in an even louder voice, "However, the westerners eventually wore out China with threats and pleas and bargains and eventually more threats that finally brought China around to adopting-,"

"OI! Will you stop talking! I'll let you in, just shut up!" Inuyasha grumbled, making his way to the door.

"The Open Door Policy," Miroku finished to himself as he sank into the covers of his spare bed set up in the corner of Inuyasha's bedroom, "Tis a beautiful thing."

=#=#=#=#=#=

"So tell me," Sango asked, propping herself up next to Kagome, "Why do you tolerate Inuyasha like you do?"

"Jeez," Kagome grumbled, "It's your first night here and you're already noticing things like that?" Kagome chuckled a little, "Although, considering all the 'sits' I give him, I don't think 'tolerate' is a good word to describe it."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you," Sango piped up, "How'd you manage to get that subduing spell onto him. Last time I checked, you were struggling to even memorize the simplest of subduing chants."

"He he," Kagome laughed nervously, remembering how mad Inuyasha had been when she told him she didn't even know how to remove the spell, "I kind of made it up, I got really mad at him, and so, I don't really know how it works, it just does…"

Sango laughed for a while, then settled down on her back, while Kagome lay on her stomach, and said, "Well, congrats then, but still, why aren't you as harsh on Inuyasha as you are on Kouga?"

"You just never give up do you?" Kagome sighed, "I really don't know why, I guess I just see Inuyasha as a friend and Kouga as, well, a pest"

"And why do you think of Inuyasha as a friend rather than Kouga?" When Kagome didn't answer right away, Sango went on, "I mean, from what I can see, Inuyasha's rude, he seems to be cold and really aloof when it comes to being with people. Kouga's always been so over confident and lavishes you with presents and compliments. Doesn't it seem to be a bit more rational to prefer Kouga?"

"You're talking as if I have to choose either one or the other," Kagome said, "But I guess I just don't like the way Kouga ignores my feelings and opinions. He just wants me as a prize, while Inuyasha needs a friend," Kagome then added with out thinking, "and I feel like we need each other."

Sango's ears, had she Inuyasha's ears, perked up at this last comment. "What do you mean by that?" she said, hoping her teasing voice could detour the gloomy destination this conversation seemed to be heading for.

Kagome blushed, then tried to smooth over her speech blunder, "I don't know, I just feel like we could be great friends someday, that's all."

"Ok," Sango said.

"Isn't it funny," Kagome started, after a quiet moment, "how all of us, you me and Miroku, came together?"

"What d'you mean by that?" Sango asked, knowing full well that whatever Kagome said from here on, probably wouldn't make any sense.

"Well," Kagome tried to figure out how to put what she was thinking into words, "Like how Miroku was a wondering priest before we all met, and how you were moving around too, and how I didn't have any friends…"

"Mmhmm," Sango murmured, those were lonely days, she thought.

"How all of us always seemed to be alone for the most part, or seemed to feel empty, rather…"

Sango remembered, she had been moving from family to family, foster home to foster home with her younger brother. Miroku's ill fated habits often led to him having to run away from each village that he stayed at. Then they all met Kagome. None of them had ever learned to be friends with anyone outside of family. But somehow, Kagome just never seemed to give up. She'd, at first, pestered both Miroku and herself out of their minds. But eventually, the miko just, well, rubbed off on them. Kagome just accepted them, didn't care about their backgrounds. Sango smiled, she supposed that it was thanks to Kagome's mother that Kagome was like this, so open minded.

"You know," Kagome said, regaining Sango's attention, "Inuyasha reminds me of how we were before we met."

"Hmm?" Sango asked, genuinely interested this time, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Kagome said, here eyes somewhere far away, "He told me once that he never had a friend," Sango turned to look as Kagome's face, she looked sad all of a sudden, "and that it was because he's a hanyou, neither human nor demon, but both."

"That's terrible," Sango said softly, "denied friendship because of something he couldn't do anything about."

"Yeah," Kagome said, slowly drifting to sleep, "That's why, I think, I don't abuse him like I do Kouga, cuz he kinda reminds me… of me…"

Sango listened to her sleeping friend's even breathing. Kagome never said much about her past, she always claimed to have lived a normal life, although she had also admitted to her that she didn't make friends very easily when she was little because she was miko. Sango never really had problems making friends, her personality was very catchy. Her problems lay in keeping the friends that she made. After moving around so much, she simply gave up, and filled the gap with her love for her brother.

Thing's were similar with Miroku as well, although at the same time, drastically different. Miroku had grown up at a temple. He was orphaned at a young age, though he had very good memories of both his parents, apparently, they failed to instill self control on their hormone driven son. And no matter how hard the priest at the temple tried, he couldn't rid Miroku of the habit. Kagome was the first person to find out of his bothersome tendencies and forgive him. Ever since he met Kagome, he seemed to refine his groping to only Kagome and Sango, although he only did it to Kagome to get a rise out of her.

=#=#=#=#=#=

Inuyasha listened quietly to the girl's sleeping in the next room. What did she mean? He reminded her of her? How could that be? Inuyasha 'humphed' and rolled over on his bed. Whatever, he thought, and rolled over again, searching for a comfortable position to sleep in.

=#=#=#=#=#=

The next morning found Kagome sleeping in for a change. Both girls were peacefully snoozing the day away, the chirping birds disturbing only the morning hush that comes at the dawn of every day. The story, however, was not the same for a certain young priest who had the unfortunate experience of rooming with a grouchy hanyou the previous night.

"OI! Bozo! Get up! It's your turn in the shower!" Inuyasha all but shouted into Miroku's ear. Miroku leaped out of bed, or, more accurately, fell out, and looked at the hanyou with a hand steadying his racing heart.

"What was that for?" Miroku panted, gathering his sprawling bed sheets, amazed at how far they'd been thrown during the course of the night.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, in feigned cheerfulness, "Nothing really."

"Jeez," Miroku muttered, "If you wanna be like that, why don't to go over and do it to the girls as well?"

"Actually, that's a good idea bozo," Inuyasha said, pushing Miroku out the door, "Go ahead."

"What?! I meant you-, ugh! Whatever," Miroku sighed, then stood there deep in thought for a while, "Hey! Inuyasha! I thought it was my turn to take a shower! And why'd you push me back out onto the balcony when you wanted me to wake up the girls?!"

The sounds of rustling sheets and clothes could be heard before a door was slammed, signifying that the hanyou had left the room. Miroku looked down into his shirt pocket for a while before shrugging, heck, why not?

=#=#=#=#=#=

Inuyasha made his way downstairs and slunk into the music room. Why the hell did he have to share his room with that guy? Ugh, Inuyasha plunked down onto a soft cushion and stared outside. Perhaps he should disappear for the rest of the week. Maybe camp out next to his tree. Inuyasha growled to himself, this was his turf! He wasn't going to run!

"Inuyasha?" Caught again by surprise, Inuyasha tried to force down his startled state as he turned to face the miko by the door.

"You're late," he grumbled, normally, she made it to the music room a little after he did, if not before.

"Sorry, I slept in today," Kagome said cheerfully, coming in to sit next to Inuyasha. To his dismay, he noticed Sango enter as well.

"Um, so what's up?" Sango asked, trying to be as casual as she could with a golden eyed hanyou staring so intensely at her.

"Well," Kagome spoke up, causing the demon to thankfully avert his glare from Sango, "I was thinking that after breakfast, we could play a game or whatever, then after lunch, since it gets so hot, we could go swimming, then maybe after dinner, watch some late night TV?" Kagome said, as if to ask for permission from Inuyasha. He grunted in response.

Sango looked around before asking slowly, "I know I'm going to regret this, but where is Miroku?"

And thus, the scene played out very much like the dinner Kagome's friends were first introduced to Inuyasha, beginning with the question, 'where is Miroku' and ending with:

"There [pant pant] you all [pant pant] are," Miroku came in panting once again, his hair a mess.

"And where have you been Miroku? And speak clearly this time," Sango said.

"I'm glad you asked miss Sango," Miroku said, suddenly recovered from loss of breath, "I haven't worried you in my absence have I?"

Kagome giggled, "You wish, Miroku."

"Just tell us where you've been," Sango said, with a mother's sternness.

"Ah," Miroku said, pretending to be greatly disappointed, "Well, if you must know, Inuyasha, over there, thought it would be amusing to lock me out-."

"I did not!" Inuyasha protested, although it was an obvious lie.

"Yes you did, you locked me out onto the balcony to fend for myself while I was being attacked by rabid birds as you took your glorious time dressing and exiting the room-," Miroku cried, trying to gain some sympathy from his uncaring audience.

"What rabid birds?" Inuyasha asked rudely, "Are you talking about the pigeons on my balcony? Keh, you must have stepped on their nest or something."

"Oh! Those poor birds," Kagome said pityingly, while Sango nodded sadly in agreement, both over exaggerating their sympathy.

"Oh Sango, Kagome," Miroku cried theatrically, "You wound me! To think you find more reason to worry for common fowl more than your devoted friend!"

Kagome cracked first, "Haha! Miroku, a fowl is a chicken, not a pigeon!"

Sango and Inuyasha soon joined in, while Miroku did a few more motions of painful betrayal before he, too, could no longer hold in his mirth, and laughed along with his friends.

=#=#=#=#=#=

"OH! Come on! No! No! No! Agh! Turn, darn you!"

"Yes! That's it, now a little more to the leeeeeeft! YES! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!"

Inuyasha watched the pair playing the racing video game. Jeez, what a racket. He turned his attention back to the card game he was playing with Kagome. She giggled at his befuddled expression.

"They just really like video games," she said, trying to explain her friends' obsession.

"Four out of seven!" Sango cried excitedly, as Miroku inserted a new game, "loser has to swear off groping for a month!"

"Sango! That's no fair!" Miroku whined, "Fine! But if I win, you owe me a date!"

"WHAT?! Fine! I won't lose!"

And they were off again, frantically punching in secret attack codes while the two other occupants in the room simply stared at both players. A light bulb flashed on in her mind and Kagome playfully poked Inuyasha's side, "Wanna bet on winners?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Sure, whaddya willing to bet?"

"If Sango wins, you have to stop swearing for a week," Kagome said triumphantly.

"Alright then," Inuyasha grinned slyly, "And if Miroku wins, you have to take off these damned beads!"

Kagome sighed, "I told you, I don't know how to take them off!"

That sucked, Inuyasha thought, "Grr, fine! Then you have to stop saying 'sit'!"

"For a day?" Kagome asked.

"Forever!" Inuyasha cried.

"No way! Three days." Kagome bartered.

"Month!"

"A week and no more!"

Inuyasha thought it over then grumbled, "Argh! Fine!"

"HOORAY! YES! I'M GROPE FREE FOR A MONTH!!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned in puzzlement, "Huh?"

"Aw! And I was so close to getting a date!" Miroku whined pitifully.

Kagome whispered to Sango, "Did you win?"

"hehe," Sango beamed, "Yep! On the final round!"

"YES! No more profanities for a week!" Kagome cheered, "Thanks Sango!"

"Uh, don't mention it?" Sango said, hugging Kagome back with a confused expression on her face.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU LOST, BOZO!" Inuyasha screamed into Miroku's face. The poor boy was going to lose his sense of hearing soon if the temper mental hanyou kept yelling like that. 'I think I'm going to have to develop a No Shouting Policy…' he thought.

=#=#=#=#=#=

Review Responses:

lina : Thanks for the review, sry I haven't updated n.n;;;

crimsonnekoladyinu : lol, thanks for the strong reminder n.n sry I haven't updated, but I hope this is enough

Izayoi : hmm, interesting suggestions. I think I'll try to smooth out some wrinkles later if I have time. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter, did I rush things with Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha?

Hye-Min : teehee, y does everyone think Kikyou should die? Well, I dunno, I don't want Kikyou to die in this fic, but then again, she might, depends how it goes. Chappie 5? Actually, it's one of my fav chappies too n.n I'm glad you like it!

Lynn-Minmay : lol, thanks for the review. I agree, I think sess and rin are really cute, although I have split feeling about sess when he hurts his brother so much… but oh well, n.n I'm really happy that you like how inu and kag are getting along, I was afraid that I may have rushed things too much… -.- I tend to do that sometimes… anyway, keep reviewing!

nakashima : LOL, yeah, Rin's gonna get a bath. HAHA make her fall in a river. Teehee, that's so funny. I think I get her washed up when sessy gets back to the castle… or something, I need suggestions… n.n;;;

Tsume Yamagata : thanks for reviewing! Teehee, sessy really is cute when rin comes along huh? Lol, I think rin's adorable, but I wanted to make it a rin/sess pairing without losing rin's childishness cuz that's wut I like about her… u don't think I made her too… I dunno… immature, do you?

Inuyasha19912 : thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it n.n

Dragon Man 180 : lol, I don't think it'll be too long before he admits it, to himself at least, but to her will be an entirely different story. Actually, I think that's how inu and sess are alike, they both just can't admit their real feelings cuz of their pride. Jeez, that really sucks cuz I worry I'll make em out of character by over doing the pride thing or under doing it… oh well… -.-;;;

=#=#=#=#=#=

Anyway, sorry again for the extremely long update, and I promise to hurry up with the second… although it wont come until the first week of august… oh well, please be patient n.n;;; anyway. I guess now I can go to Europe with out regrets right? Teehee, oh! One more thing, I NEED LOTS OF SUGGESTIONS!!! Yes everyone, my river of inspiration is running very dry! Tank loads of ideas are greatly appreciated n.n

Btw, the Open door policy thing really was something going on in china and junk but there is no China, Europe, America and stuff like that in this world, in case you were wondering…

I think that's all, and till next time

KittyKatz

=n.n=


End file.
